Le pacte
by Mlle Cullen-Swan
Summary: Edward n'est pas revenu , la meute n'a pas tué Laurent , Bella a fait un pacte avec le diable .   E/R J/A C/E E/B .
1. Prologue

_**Bonjours tout le monde , c'est bon je me lance .Alors déjà , je ne vous caches pas que je suis anxieuse de savoir que vous allez pouvoir lire ma fic's comme sa alors soyez sympa . **_

_**Touts les personnages sont a Mme Meyer je fait juste mumuse avec :) .**_

_**Le pacte .( Se situe 998 ans après le départ d'Edward ) .**_

Prologue :

Avant le pacte .

Quelques mois après le départ d'Edward , alors que Bella reprend peu à peu une vie normale Laurent arrive , mais Jacob ainsi que la meute ne son pas là .Bella se fait mordre , mais Laurent décide de s'arrêter , alors que son venin coule dans les veines de la belle brunes , elle comprends alors vite ce qui lui arrive . Et décide de partir pour préservé ses proches , elle fuit par la forêt mais s'évanouit trois jours après elle se réveille , et entends un crie strident , elle court en directions de ce bruit et voit une magnifique petite fille blonde , les yeux doré/rouge , et c'est la que le cauchemar commence …..

_**Donc voilà un petit aperçu , dites moi ce que vous en pensez , et je cherche une bèta des volontaires ?**_

_**Sur ce bonne journée , je posterais mon premier chapitre cette aprém' ou cette nuit , ou au pire demain , comme c'est un long week-end .**_

_**Sinon j'essaierais de vous postez deux chapitres par week-end , ou peut-être en semaine mais c'est rare avec les cours , mais c'est bientôt les grandes vacances alors vous aurez certainement plusieurs chapitres d'un coup .**_

_**La bise :D**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour les gens j'espère que sa va bien , alors voilà comme promis mon premier chapitre ,j'espère que vous allez apprécier on se retrouve en bas :D , Bonne lecture .**_

1 ans après le départe d'Edward :

Point de vue Bella .

J'avançais dans la forêt dans l'espoir de trouvée cette clairière , pour définitivement l'oubliée tourner la page , cette personne c'est moquée de moi je n'étais qu'un pion dans sa vie .J'étais asses mal à l'aise je me sentais comme observée , je continuée de marchais , je voyais une forme à moitiée flou au loin , cette forme avançais vers moi .Quand elle fut en face de moi , je réalisais que c'etais Laurent , pourquoi venait-t-il ici alors que les Cul... aïe !Étais partit .Ces iris étais noir .

« -Bonjour Bella , que fait tu dans la forêt , et toute seule !

-Bonjour Laurent , je me promène .

-Touts seule ? Ce n'est pas prudent , tu pourrais te faire tuée et sans que personne ne le sache ! Ce serait regrettable une si belle créature .Tu ne trouve pas ? Ou ce trouve nos chère amis les Cullen , leur villa est vide .

-Il n'y a aucun danger ici mis à part les écureuil !Ils ce sont absentaient .

-Et que fait tu de notre espèce ? Absentaient ? Sans toi ?Bizarre .

-Votre espèce ils n'y a que des végétariens ici ; je ne risque donc rien , et oui ils ont préféraient partir en famille pour une grande partie de chasse .

-Bon asses parlaient je ne suis pas venus pour faire la causette a mon repas !

-Repas ?

-Oui Victoria m'envoie pour te tuais !

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Pour se venger de James si je te tue Edward s'en voudras a vie et souffriras autant que Vic' si ce n'est pas plus . »

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi .

« -Je suis sur que tu est délicieuse ! »

J'attendais qu'il me saute dessus , en pensant à mon père , à Jacob …

Une douleur lancinante s'empara de moi , comme si un feu ardent me dévoré , j'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçut que Laurent avait disparue .Pourquoi avait t-il arrêtais , je ne veux pas devenir vampire , vivre seul éternellement , dans la tristesse . Je me relevais je ne sais comment et courrais , le plus vite possible le plus loin possible , je pensais qu'a une seule chose ce que Al... m'avait dit « Un vampire nouveau né est très dangereux pour l'espèce humaine il a une force incroyable en plus de la soif de sang il peut devenir totalement incontrôlable » .Le feu dévoré chaque parcelle de mon corps sa faisait presque 5 heures que je courais quand tout à coup le trou noire ….

***TMA***

Je me réveillée , voyant le moindre grain de poussière , chaque petite chose invisible a l'œil humain

j'étais vampire , je me relevais un peu trop vite a mon goût , et me dirigeais vers le bruit d'un autoroute que je percevais au loin , je ne sentais aucune soif , arrivée a l'autoroute je vit une grande ville , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soleil , mais où étais-je , se serais pas mal si j'avais une carte .

Au loin je vit une carte s'envolait sur l'autoroute je courue la rattrapée , c'est une carte de Boston sa ressemble beaucoup a cette ville bon bah je crois que je vais restée , je me tournais vers la forêt hum une voiture sa serait pas mal , et la une voiture arriva pile la ou je regardais , j'étais ébahie si c'est sa mon don c'est géniale !J'avançais vers ma voiture , une ferrari , bon bah on feras avec j'entrais dedans et mis le moteur en marche et me dirigée vers la zone commerciale , je m'arrêtais devant une agence immobilière , il me faut des papiers , un tas de papier atterrie sur le siège passager ( Passeport , carte d'identités , permis de conduire , relevé de compte , RIB ) je pris le relevé de compte et regardais le montant , 500 000 000 , heu ok sa vient d'où sa , la carte d'identité m'indiqua que je m'appelais Alicia Taylor . Il y avait une photo elle me ressemblait beaucoup mais étais beaucoup plus belle . Je pris le tas de papier , et entrée dans l'agence , un homme asses jeune me demanda ce que je désirais , il semblait perturbé un comme éblouie par le soleil .

« -Bonjour je désirais une grande maison , avec dressing , 4 chambre , autant de salle de bain une grande salle à manger et une cuisine aménagé .

-Heu Ou...oui je vais vous cherchez sa . »

Il me faisait vraiment peur lui , j'avais demandée un dressing je sais même pas pourquoi c'etais sortit comme sa . Il cherchait frénétiquement dans son ordinateur , la maison que je voulais .

« - Alors j'ai trouvais une maison , elle a un garage en plus avec un piscine , elle coute 250 000 £

vous voulez la visitez ?

-Non donnez moi les clefs je l'achète , il me faut juste un plan pour la trouvée .

-Heu bien d'accord chèque ou carte ?

-Carte . »

Je lui tendis ma carte , tapais un code au hasard , il me donna les clefs ainsi qu'un plan . Je récupérais ma carte lui souhaita une bonne journée il étais toujours autant bizarre . Je sortis de l'agence et regardais le plan j'étais belle et bien a Boston . Je sortis les clefs de ma voiture et repartis en suivent le plan , j'arrivais devant un grand manoir . Il y avait une maison un peu plus loin

j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et là un magnifique hall , avec deux escalier un couloir , je fis une visite rapide , il me manquait rien ; je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me regarda dans le miroir , j'étais devenu , plus mince , avec plus de forme je me trouvais belle .

***TMA***

3 mois après qu'elle est emménager :

J'étais dans la forêt en pleine chasse , quand un cri strident m'arrêta , je me dirigeais vers celui-ci , et la je vis les Volturis * ainsi qu'une petite fille blonde , terrorisée par Jane qui utilisais son don sur elle .Je pris l'apparence d'une personne au cheveux noir asses grande * .

-Laissais la ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous en prendre a une enfant !

-Qui est tu pour nous dire ce que l'ont doit faire !Nous sommes les rois on fait ce que l'ont veux !Hurla Aro .

-Je suis Alicia Taylor ! Roi ou pas roi vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en prendre a une enfant , et toi Jane cesse d'essayer ton don sur moi tu n'y arriveras pas !

Je fis goûter a Jane de sa propre médecine , elle hurlais comme une truie qu'on égorgeait , Aro sourit , je sentais l'embrouille prendre forme dans sa tête .

Hum , intéressant combien de pouvoir diffèrent as-tu ? Me demanda t-il .

Je ne sais pas ,je récolte tout les pouvoir que je croise .

Je te propose un pacte , on laisse la petite fille tranquille si dans un délai de 8 ans tu nous rejoins

_**_Tadam , que va chosir Belle vous en pensez quoi ? Review :D ,**_

_**Volturis : lors des trois moi Bella a rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui a expliquer qui il etais . **_

_**Cheveux noir asses grande :Bella peut prendre l'apparence de qui elle veut .**_

_**Bon bah pour le 3 em chapitre sa sera ou demain matin si j'ai le temps ou mercredi mais je suis coller ou ce week-end . La bise :D , je cherche toujours une béta ! :D **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour les gens , j'espère que le début vous as plu . On se retrouve en bas ! =D **_

_-Hum , intéressant combien de pouvoir diffèrent as-tu ? Me demanda t-il ._

_-Je ne sais pas ,je récolte tout les pouvoir que je croise ._

_-Je te propose un pacte , on laisse la petite fille tranquille si dans un délai de 8 ans tu nous rejoins_

Pdv : Bella .

8 ans , je suis à peine transformée que les volturis me veulent déjà dans leurs rangs , mais je ne peux pas laisser cette petite fille mourir c'est complétement insensé …

« - J'accepte !

-Dans ce cas là même heure, même endroit dans 8 ans , ou si tu décide de nous rejoindre avant tu sait où on se trouve j'imagine .

-Oui , mais je préfère profiter de ma vie avant alors non .

-Comme tu veux , Jane , Alec ,Demetri , on y va ! A très bientôt Alicia , souri-t-il . »

Je venais de m'engager a rejoindre les volturis et certainement a passer mon éternité avec eux . Les dés étais jetaient je n'avais plus le choix . Des sanglots me sortir de mes pensées .

« - Bonjour je m'appelle Alicia , tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour une vampire quelle age as-tu ?

-Bon-bonjour je m'appelle Alexane , je suis né comme cela , les volturis veulent ma mort depuis ma naissance car ma mère étais humaine et mon père un vampire , je sais que cela peu paraître peu probable mais c'est bien la réalité , ma mère et décédée en me protégeant de cette famille car ils estiment que je suis un danger pour notre secret , quand a mon père les volturis l'on emprisonné pour m'avoir engendrée , et de s'être épris d'une humaine .

L'histoire de cette petite fille me toucha car cela aurais pu m'arriver , je vais m'occuper de cette fille , jusqu'à ce que je les rejoignes et une fois là bas je libèrerais son père .

-Et tu as quelle age ?

-5 Ans .

Je lui en donnait facile 8 ans cette enfant étais , très en avance pour son age elle parlée correctement , dans un langage plus évoluée qu'une fillette de 5 ans .

-Bon , alors tu va venir avec moi ? Je vais t'aider .

Elle acquiesças et me suivie . Elle étais vraiment jolie , elle avait de jolie yeux bleu , des cheveux aussi blond que le blé , elle paraissait asses agile , et joyeuse , son coeur battait toutes les trois quatre minutes , nous arrivâmes devant mon manoirs .

C'est jolie ou t'habite toi ! Me dit-elle enthousiaste

Merci , y'a plein de chambres et c'est relativement grand .

Elle entra et se dirigea dans chaque pièce de la maison en courant , elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et me regarda avec une moue boudeuse enfantine .

Je peux avoir la chambre prés de la salle de bain , bleu steuplaiiiiiiiiss !

Bien sûr .

A présent elle me regardait bizarrement .

-Qui y'a t-il ? Lui demandais-je

-J'ai faim, me répondit-elle

**-**Tu veux qu'on aille chasser ? lui proposais-je

-A vraie dire je mange de la nourriture humaine , souris t-elle

-Très bien , que veux tu manger ?

-Ce qu'il y a .

-Non , non va y dit moi tu va voir je gère , lui dis-je .

-Très bien je veux … Un steak , avec plein de frites ! Dit-elle en levant le poing en l'air ce qui me fit éclatée de rire cette petite fille étais pleine de vie .

Je pensa a un steak avec une montagne de frites , et tout cela arriva devant moi .

-Mais c'est géniale t'a fait comment ?

-Magie , souris-je .

Elle mangea en quelques minutes et me demanda un fondant au chocolat en dessert chose qui lui apparu devant elle 2 secondes après . Je lui expliqua ensuite comment j'avais étais transformée puis ma vie avant ainsi que les Cul... et les divers pouvoirs que j'avais ,je lui dévoila également ma réel identités ainsi que mon vraie visage , elle partit dans sa chambre et me demanda de souhaiter une chambre de fille avec un beau lit blanc et touts ce qui va avec , ainsi qu'une armoire pleine a craqué de vêtements , elle m'expliqua qu'elle grandissait vite , et qu'elle risquait t'atteindre sa taille d'adolescente d'ici quelques mois , chose que j'apprécier car j'allais pouvoir dés qu'elle sera suffisamment évolué pour passer pour une ados me mêler au humains , et donc aller au lycée bref jouer la comédie . Alexane , est une petite fille unique ( et pas seulement génétiquement ) elle etais dévastée par , la perte de sa mère , et l'absence de son père mais ne cesser de sourire , une routine c'étais vite installer , on faisait les courses touts les jeudi , histoire de pas paraître trop bizarre , Alexane se faisait passer pour ma petite sœur , nos parents étaient décédés dans un tragique accident de voiture , et nous avions décidés de partir nous ressourcés dans une ville telle que Boston , j'avais pris l'apparence qui lui ressembler le plus possible , nous avions toujours aucun signe de vie de nos pseudo voisin , ils étaient peut-être partie en vacances .

1 ans plus tard :

ALLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXX ! On va être en retard en cours si tu ne te dépêche pas ! Qui plus est le jour de la rentrée , alors tu te lève immédiatement .

Ouais c'est bon , je me grouille , je me douche , je me coiffe …

Tait-toi et file sous la douche !

A vos ordre capitaine !

J'étais habillée depuis déjà une bonne heur j'avais opter pour un slim noir effet usé un tee-shirt rouge moulant et un perfecto en simili cuir noir ainsi que des chaussures rouge a semelle compenser , quarante cinq minutes plus tard Alexane descendis les escaliers habiller d'un jean extra slim rouge d'un tee-shirt vert pomme et de dock marten noir avec des cerise dessus , elle etais magnifique elle avait de long cheveux blond bouclés des fin traits , elle allait faire sensation ! Je regardais l'heur 8h 49

on doit être au lycée a 9h00 , il nous faut 10 minutes pour arriver là-bas , sa va être chaud ! Je prends nos deux sacs mes clefs de voitures , et on y va , on arriva au lycée dans un dérapage digne d'un grand film d'action déjà qu'arriver dans la dernière ferraris , n'aide pas a passer inaperçus , nous sortîmes de la voitures totalement morte de rire , sous les yeux écarquillaient de touts les lycéens présent sur le parking

8h52 , vite au secrétariat , on se dirige vers le secrétariat , en entrant une femme asses âges nous regardes de travers .

Je crois qu'elle a pas apprécier notre arriver , me chuchote Alex .

Nan tu crois ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire .

Je me dirige vers la femme .

-Bonjour nous sommes les Taylor , je pourrais avoir nos papier s'il vous plait ? Lui demandais-je asses froidement .

-Oui .

Elle fit quelques pirouettes avec son siège de bureau et nous tendit un tas de papier chacune . On sorti sans lui dire aucun formule de politesse , et gagnâmes notre première salle de cours . On s'assit a une table libre , alors que les élèves se racontaient leurs vacances en toutes sorte de choses complétement inutiles . La profs arriva quelques minutes après la sonnerie . La matinée se passa plutot bien j'avais les trois quart de mes cours avec Alexane . Je la retrouva devant les portes de la cafèt' elle avait un visage triste .

-Sa ne va pas ?

-Pour moi si , mais pour toi sa va être compliquée .

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Tu verra bien …

On entra dans la cafèt' pris un plateau repas et nous dirigeamme vers une table isolée

je posa mon plateau m'assis en face d'Alexane .

-J'ai vu nos voisin , me dit-elle .

-Ha , je ne savais pas qu'on en avait , ils ont enménageaient quand ?

Hier , quand tu etais partis chassaient ils ont fait vites .

Je relevais la tête , et mon regard se posa sur une table en face de la notre , on se trouver 5 personnes . Je regarda Alexane , elle hocha la tête et je reposa mon regard sur ces 5 personnes , ayant appartenu a mon passés ….

_**voilà enfin le 3 em chapitre , alors vos impression ? Que va il se passait ? Le suite ce week-end =D Review :D**_

_**La bise . ;D**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou tout le monde , merci pour toutes vos reviews , alors voilà la suite =D .On se retrouve en bas ? Lol .**_

* * *

><p>J<em>e relevais la tête , et mon regard se posa sur une table en face de la notre , on se trouver 5 personnes . Je regarda Alexane , elle hocha la tête et je reposa mon regard sur ces 5 personnes , ayant appartenu a mon passés …. <em>

_PdvBella :_

J'allais devoir passer mon année scolaire , à cohabiter avec eux , sans qu'ils ne sachent jamais qui je suis vraiment .

-Tu aurais pu me le dire , que je me prépare au moins psychologiquement .

-Je te connais , tu aurais refusais de venir en cours ce matin , ou pire tu aurais fuis la ville .

-Même pas vraie , lui souris-je .

Nous éclatâmes de rire j'étais heureuse de cette complicités qu'il y avait entre nous ,il me restait 7 ans avant de me joindre au Volturis et elle allait me manquée .Je la regarda manger son repas , tout en parlant de ma matinée , elle me parla d'un garçons qu'elle avait dans certains de ses cours .

-Je te jure , il est hyper méga canon , je suis sûr qu'il est avec eux , dit-elle en se tournant vers la table des Cul... .

Au moment , ou elle tourna la tête vers eux ils se mirent tous a nous fixaient , et je fut déstabilisée par leur regard ils étaient vide de toutes émotions , un garçons brun , asses grand se joignit à leur table , il se tourna également vers nous et dévia son regard vers Alexane , et telle deux empoter il détournèrent touts les deux le regards . Je fixa Alex , et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable , elle s'était retournée vite vers moi et rouge pivoine , et moi j'étais morte de rire , je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêtée , après quelques minutes je fini par me calmée . Je sentis quelques chose ou quelqu'un essayer de forcé mes barrières mentale *, je tourna mon regards vers Edward , et me fixa , il fut déstabilisé car la seule chose qu'il entendit fut ses propre pensées . Nous nous levâmes pour aller remettre nos plateau , je fus assaillie par toutes les pensées de la cafét' .

-Alicia ? Sa va ?

-Ouais , j'entends toutes les pensées , et je sens toutes les émotions de la cafét' c'est flippant !

Elle éclata de rire et m'entraina dehors .

-Tu lui a fait quoi ?

-A qui ?

-A Edward pardi , il faisait trop une tête bizarre !

-Rien , il a juste entendu ses propres pensées pendant quelques centième de secondes, sa a du le chamboulé .

Elle me sourit . Puis nous gagnâmes la salle de sport , la seule chose qui n'est pas changée avec mon humanité c'est que je déteste toujours autant le sport . J'enfila un débardeur Violet et un mini-short de la même couleur , Alexane mis un micro-short bleu-turquoise ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur , Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent dans les vestiaires , elles se mirent prés de nous , une blonde au cheveux a moitié décoloré se pointa devant moi ( j'étais avec elle en histoire et c'étais pas une lumière).

-Heu , tu m'excusera Alysha , mais c'est ma place ici !

-Heu , tu m'excusera mais de un c'est pas Alysha mais Al-ci-a et de deux , (je me mis a chercher partout sur le mur , sur le banc , sur le port-manteau ,) je ne vois ton nom d'inscrits nul part Débarra .

-Peut-être , mais c'est ma place je me met ici depuis que je suis là c'est pas maintenant que sa va changer , et c'est Débhora !

-Peut m'importe que tu t'y mettre depuis des décennies , je reste ici , Débarra .

-Très bien reste donc là , et c'est Débhora !

-C'est moche quand même !

-Ho !

Cette fille étais une vraie plaie elle avait une voix nasaillarde horrible , les autres filles qui avaient assistées a notre échange asses houleux , me regardèrent avec un air compatissant . Alexane etais prête et moi aussi nous allâmes donc dans la salle de sport , le prof nous donna des match de volley a faire par équipes de quatre contre quatre , touts les Cullen étaient présent . Rosalie et Alice se joignîmes a moi et Alexane .

-Alicia , Rosalie , Alexane et Alice vous jouaient contre Débhora et son équipe .

-Chouette , on joue contre la pintade ! M'exclamais-je.

On se mit en place sur le terrain , et les groluches de devant firent de même prof fit un coup de siffler et la partie débuta , au bout de quelques minutes , touts le monde s'arrêta de jouaient pour assistaient a notre match qui étaient asses violent , on menaient 12 a 0 . Débhora me balança le ballon , en pleine figure , je lui répondis par un smatch , qui donna le coup de grâce , le proff siffla 4 fois .

-Bravo , vous êtes excellentes .

-Elles ont trichaient , hurla Débhora en larme son corps étaient remplie de marques rouges , on pouvait même voir le moindre défaut de la balle sur sa peau . Le prof l'ignora on nous dit d'aller nous changeaient . Une fois dans les vestiaires , Alice vint me voir .

-Vous , habitez a cotés de chez nous ? Demanda-t-elle .

-Oui , lui répondis je .

-Sa vous direz de passés chez nous après les cours ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes après tout , sa permettrais a Alexane de revoir son beau brun , et à moi de les revoir .

-D'accord , 19 h chez vous ?

-Oui , a toute à l'heur .

On sortient des vestiaires et je me dirigeas vers mon cours de Techno ,

-Comment vous les avez explosaient , les autres pimbêches , éclata de rire Emmett

Je lui souris .

-Je m'appelle Alicia et toi ? C'est a ce moment précis que je réalisa qu'il m'avait vachement manquée .

-Emmett , tu as quoi comme cours là ?

-Techno .

-Moi aussi , on se met ensemble ?

-Ouais .

Je passa l'heure du cour a discuter avec Emmett il m'expliqua comment et pourquoi ils étaient venu vivre ici , et que ils s'étaient absentaient toutes les vacances pour allaient en Alaska pour vois leur cousines . Et que c'est là-bas qu'ils ont découvert Jules ( le beau brun ) , je lui expliqua que j'étais une vampire , mais que j'avais une quantité formidable de pouvoir et l'un d'eux étais de prendre l'apparence de qui je veux . A la fin du cour nous nous dirigeâmes vers les parking ou je lui dit que je le retrouverais ce soir il me répondis par un sourire et rejoignis les siens . Avec Alexane nous rejoignîmes la maison quelques minutes après et on fit nous devoir . Apès une bonne partie de chasse , nous allâmes chez les Cullen , une fois les présentation faites Alice vint me voir .

-Je sait qui tu est , me dit-elle .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadam alors sa vous à plu , que va t-il se passé , review :D <strong>_

_**c'étais pas prévu que je poste un chapitre ce matin mais j'avais le temps alors...**_

_**Je cherche toujours une béta ! :D**_

_*** Bella a toujours son bouclier mentale ^^ .**_

_**La bise =D .**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Coucou j'ai eu un bug , je vous avez postée un chapitre Lundi mais sa a pas fonctionner alors ce matin quand je me suis connecter je les remis en ligne donc , ont peux dire que vous êtes des veinards voilà encore un autre chapitre ^^ . On se retrouve en bas bien sur . Bonne lecture .**_

* * *

><p><em>-Je sait qui tu est , me dit-elle . <em>

Pdv _: Bella _

-Pardon ? Dis-je plus que surprise .

-Oui , tu est une vampire c'est Emmett qui ma l'a dit , souris-t-elle .

-Haa , effectivement ; souris-je a mon tour soulagée .

Touts les regards étaient posaient sur moi , ils devaient ce demandaient pourquois j'avais des yeux « normal » .

-Mais c'est impossible , tu as les yeux bleu ! Puis tu est asses bronzée pour une vampire ! S'exclama Rosalie .

-A vraie dire , j'ai des tas de pouvoirs j'en ai tellement que y'en a que je ne connais même pas . Et l'un d'eux et de prendre l'apparence de qui je veux .Leur expliquais-je .

-Tu es comment quand tu as ton apparence normale ? Me questionna Alice .

-Magnifique ! Répondit Alexane a ma place .

-Montre-nous ! Hurla Alice en sautillant partout .

Et c'est a ce moment précis que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de tuée Alex !J'allais faire comment !

-Disons que je n'en ai pas très envie ; dis-je .

-D'accord , répondit Alice avec sa petite moue boudeuse .

Alexane , déambulée dans le salon quand elle s'arrêta . Sur une étagère ou il y avait plusieurs cadre photo .

-Qui-est-ce ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une photo .

-Edward , et sa petite amie , répondit Esmée tristement .

-Elle est ici ? Demanda Alexane .

-Non , c'etais une humaine , elle morte il y a peu de temps .Répondit Edward vide de toute émotions .

Alexane me regarda ,puis regarda Edward , elle avait compris , soudainement je sentie quelques chose comme si on voulais savoir chaque recoins de ma mémoire , je me tournais pour voire d'où venais cette soudaine pression , et je vis Jules les sourcils froncé , qui me regardait . Un douleur vive m'attaqua de l'intérieur .

-ARRETTE ! Hurlais-je .

-Je n'y arrive pas , je suis coincé dans ta mémoire , c'est horrible !

Pdv : Jules

Il y eu un blanc après qu'il est conversait sur le sujet '' Bella '' . J'essayais depuis qu'elles était arrivaient d'accéder a la mémoire d'Alicia mais rien , pourtant je n'avais jamais mis autant de temps … Au bout de quelques minutes , j'arrivais enfin dans sa mémoire , au début elle étais petit est humaine , elle étais avec une femme qui étais certainement sa mère , puis j'arrivais au moment de son adolescence , elle étais chez son père avec … avec EDAWRD , c'était elle Bella , puis d'un seul coup je me retrouva dans la forêt , Edawrd parlé avec Bella , lui disait qu'il ne lui apporté rien de bon , puis une douleur horrible arriva dans ma cage thoracique …

-ARRETTE ! Hurla-t-elle .

-Je n'y arrive pas , je suis coincé dans ta mémoire , c'est horrible !

J'étais coincé obliger de regarder la fin , j'étais dans son lit , avec cette même douleur dans ma cage thoracique , puis je me retrouva dans une clairière avec un homme , qui étais Laurent , mais c'était pas le compagnon d'une des cousines Dénali ? il lui disait qu'il avait étais envoyer par je ne sait qui , puis se fut un douleur lacinante au niveau du cou qui s'empara de moi …

Pdv : Alexane

Sa faisait une heure que Jules et Bella étaient les genoux ramenait vers leurs torses et les mains autour , de leur genoux se balançant d'avant en arrières . Quelques minutes plus tard Jules et Bella stoppèrent tout mouvements .

Pdv: Bella

Je venais de revivre tout mon passé , je me relevais . Je me tournais vers Jules .

-Sa va ? Demandais-je .

Il hocha la tête , je crois qu'il étais en état de choc , pendant touts ce temps j'avais maintenu mon bouclier et mon apparence . Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre je ne sait pas si Jules décidera de parlé ou non quoi qu'il arrive le passé fini toujours pas nous rattrapé . Nous rentrâmes chez nous avec Alexane . Une fois rentrée je repris mon apparence normal , je partis me doucher , j'entendis frapper a la porte , et su que c'était Jules .

-Salut … Dit-il gêné .

-Salut ...Répondis-je .

-T'inquiète je ne dirais rien , et merci d'avoir fait ce pacte ; Dit-il .

-Alice et ses visons , elle a vu que toi est Alex aller vivre un belle hydile ? Souris-je.

-Oui , souris-t-il .

-C'est qui Bella ? Demanda Alexane du haut de l'escalier .

-C'est pour toi , lui répondis- je

Je partis donc dans ma chambre pour ranger , mes vêtements , au bout de 5 minutes j'avais déjà fini , je regardais l'heure , Alexane devrait aller dormir , je me dirigeais donc vers le salon mais ne trouva personne , je me dirigea vers sa chambre et la trouva endormis dans les bras de Jules qui me fit un grand sourire .

-Tes yeux son violets ? Demanda-t-il .

-Oui , je crois que c'est leur couleur normal , dis-je .

-Pourquoi tu lui dit pas a Edward que tu est la et que tu est vivante ? Demanda-t-il

-Car Edward ma quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas , je n'étais qu'un passe temps pour lui ,repondis-je .

Il ne repondit rien .

-Tu manque beaucoup a Rosalie , Alice ,Emmett , Jasper , Esmée et Carlisle mais la personne à qui tu manque le plus c'est Edward . Dit-il en encrant ses prunelles aux miennes .

Je le regarda un dernière fois , et sortit de la chambre . Quelques heures plus tards il partit se préparé pour le lycée . Et moi je partis réveiller Alex .

-Alexane debout . Lui dis-je .

J'eus le droit a un grognement digne d'une femme des cavernes en réponse .

-Heum , que c'est distinguée comme petit grognement , rigolais-je .

Elle me balança son oreiller , en me hurlant de sortir ; je partis morte de rire m'habiller ,je mis un jean extra-slim gris clair ainsi qu'un pull en cachemire gris chiné et des derbies a talons de la même couleur . Avec un perfecto gris-bleutée . Je descendit au rez de chaussée , et attendit Alexane , elle descendit 5 bonne minutes plus tard habiller d'un mini short en jean avec un tee-shirt au drapeau anglais et des converse rouge rabattue sur la languette et les côtés , je pris les clefs de ma voiture et nos sacs ,et on partit pour le lycée . Une fois arrivée Alice vient vers nous d'un pas sautillant en nous disant bonjour , les autres vinrent également vers nous , la journée se passa sans encombres . Le soir arriva vite nous étions installées dans le canapé a regardées la télé quand on frappa a la porte , a cette heure là sa ne pouvait être que Jules . Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre mon apparence du lycée et alla ouvrir .

-Alice ?

-Bella ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadam , alors que va t-il se passé , moi je sais moi je sais ^^ :p , alors vos avis .Alors Jules as a peu prés le même pouvoir qu'Aro sauf que lui il peux lire en Bella ! C'est bientôt les vacances mais je pars une semaines chez mes grand-parent et normalement un semaines en vacances avec ma meilleure amie je vais essayée de postée un max de chapitre avant le 3 juillet ,sur ce merci a tous pour vos review et vos encouragement ;Je cherche encore et toujours une béta parce que les fautes d'orthographe c'est pas génial génial ,alors<strong>_

_**La bise :D et peut-être a cette aprém ,au pire a ce week-end :D **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Coucou touts le monde , alors hier alors que je faisait mon programme pour les vacances j'ai décidée de continuée cette fiction pour le moment avec ses fautes d'orthographe car la semaine prochaines je pars en vac's pendant une semaine donc je vais vous postez un max de chapitre avant de partir . On se retrouve en bas ; Bonne lecture :D .**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Alice ?<em>

_-Bella ?_

Pdv : Bella .

HO MON DIEU ! J'aurais dû , reprendre mon apparence du lycée ! J'allais dire quoi !

Je lui avait claquée la porte au nez et étais partie par la fenêtre de ma chambre . Je sentis Jules arrivais .

Sa va ? Me demanda-t-il .

Non , elle va le dire a toute la famille et je vais devoir fuir .

Je sentis Alice venir a son tour , ainsi que Alexane .

Bella … Murmura t-elle .

Elle me sauta dans les bras en me serrant fort contre elle .En me répétant inlassablement '' tu m'as tellement manquée '' elle m'avait également manquée mais au bout d'un certains temps je mis fin a notre étreinte .Je la regarda froidement .

-Bella , pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? POURQUOI ?Tu nous as laissez dans l'ingorence alors que t'étaient là sous nos yeux , tu as laissée Edward chaque jours s'enfoncée dans son mutisme , tu nous as laissé te croire morte a tous !A touts le monde ! Tu nous a mentie !

-VOUS AUSSI VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI ! VOUS M'AVIEZ DIT QUE VOUS TENIEZ A MOI MAIS TOUTS N'ETAIENT QUE MENSONGES ! VOUS VOUS ETES TOUS CASSAIENT ! POUR QU'AU FINAL , EDWARD M'EMMENE DANS CETTE FORÊT , POUR ME DIRE QU'IL NE M'AIMAIT PAS , ET TOUTES AUTRES SORTES DE CHOSES !

Un orage faisait rage , tandis que moi j'avais dit a Alice tous ce que je pensais de sa soit disant parfaite petite famille .Je repris plus calmement .

-Alors maintenant , tu peux courir aller dire a touts le monde que tu as retrouver votre animal de compagnie .

Alice me regarda tristement .Et me dit .

-Ne t'inquiete pas , tu pourras toujours faire comme si tu nous avez jamais connue je ne vais rien dire .

Elle repartit alors que la pluie , venaient de cesser . Alexane et Jules me regardèrent , je leur fit signe de partir , j'allais bien , as besoin de rester a me regarder en chien de faillance .

La semaine ce passa normalement , Alice ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole depuis notre échange dans la forêt et ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire .

***TMA***

Sa faisait un peu moins de 7 ans que l'ont côtoyaient les Cullen , on avaient déménageaient une seule fois , et pour moi il étais temps de partir dans 2 jours sa allait faire 8 ans que j'avais fait mon pacte avec les Volturis . Je venais de bouclée ma dernière valise , même si je n'en avaient pas réellement besoin , Alexane avaient emménager chez les Cullen , la semaine dernière , je fermais ma maison a clef , et mis mes valises de le coffre et partit en direction de la villa des Cullen , je me gara derrière , l'indémodable Mercedes de Carlisle , j'entra dans la villa ils etaient tous réunie dans le salon , j'avais prévue de partir avant pour allée rendre visite a Jacob .

-Bon , bah je vais y aller …

Ils se levèrent tous , Esmée me fit une étreinte amicale ainsi que Carlisle , Emmett me serra fort dans ses bras et me chuchota pour que personne n'entende '' tu va me manquée sœurette '' je le regarda et il me fit un sourire resplendissant , Rosalie me fit la bise , Jasper un signe de tête , quand à Alice et bah , elle me prit dans ses bras mais me serra fortement , en me chuchotant '' Tu aurais dû , touts dire … Aurevoir Bella . '' , Jules , me prit dans ses bras et me dit '' tu va me manquée '' je lui repondit que lui aussi allait me manquée Edward ne fit rien ce fut le tour a Alexane , elle avait les yeux rougie par les larmes .

-Fait attentions a toi , lui dis-je .

-Toi aussi n'oublie pas que ou tu vas .

Je la repris dans mes bras , et partit , Alexane pleurais dans les bras de Jules , quelques heurs plus tard j'arrivais a la push , je me garais et sortit de ma voiture , j'étais en Alicia histoire de pas choquée Billy , je toqua a la porte , ce fut Jacob qui m'ouvrit .

-Bonjours que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il faut que je te parle Jack dis-je .

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Ton pere est là ?

-Non , mais …

Je pris ma forme normal . Et la Jacob me serra dans ses bras en me faisant virvoltée dans les airs .

-J'en étais sûr que t'étais pas morte .

J'éclata de rire , nous passâmes toutes la journée ensemble , il m'expliqua que mon père avait retrouvé une compagne une dénommée Sue , j'étais heureuse pour lui , mais il me dit également que , mon père n'avait cessée de croire qu'un jours je reviendrais a la maison comme si de rien n'étais .Puis je partis vers l'Italie . Je gara ma voiture devant la porte , j'entra et une femme blonde m'accueillis .

-Bonjours je suis Alicia Taylor , je vien voir Aro .

-Bien , alors faites touts droit et tournée a gauche c'est la double porte en chêne .

-Merci aurevoir , et ma voiture je la laisse devant ? dis-je

-Non donnez moi les clefs , Demetri va la garé dans le garage sous terrains .

Je lui donna mes clefs et suivie ses instruction , arrivais devant cette grande porte je frappa , et entra . Touts les regards étaient tournaient sur moi .Aro pris la parole .

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit-il

-Ha excusez-moi , je n'aie pas pris mon apparence de quand vous m'avez rencontrée , je suis Bella Swan , ou Alicia Taylor .

Le visage d'Aro s'illumina .

-Je vois que tu est venue , nous allons t'attribuer , une suite dans l'aile droite du château , as-tu des valises ?

-Oui .

-Très bien , Alec accompagne Bella jusqu'au parking et ensuite mène là a ses appartements.

Touts en nous dirigeant jusqu'au parking Alec m'expliqua les différentes règles , comment allait se déroulais mes entrainement …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadam , alors voilà Bella et chez les Volturis , que va t-il ce passait …<strong>_

_**Réponse au review :**_

Kikiwi _**: comme tu peux le constater non elle ne va rien avouer a Edward , non le rôle de Jasper ne sera pas plus important dans cette fic's ^^ .**_

Lisou _**: D'habord merci pour ta petit pub perso mdr Jules le pouvoir de voir le mémoire ^^ .**_

_**Bon bah voilà j'espere que sa vous a plu .**_

_**A ce week-end , ou avant comme je suis en vacances mercredi après ma retenue ^^ .**_

_**La bise :D .**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Coucou , les gens alors c'est certainement le seul chapitre que vous allez avoir pour la semaine a venir a moins que j'ai le temps ce soir d'en postée un mais bon , entre faire ma valise et tout , sa va être chaud ! Bon , je vous aie asses fait patientez comme sa ! On se retrouve en bas :D Bonne lecture a tous .**_

* * *

><p><em>-Très bien , Alec accompagne Bella jusqu'au parking et ensuite mène là a ses appartements.<em>

_Touts en nous dirigeant jusqu'au parking Alec m'expliqua les différentes règles , comment allait se déroulais mes entrainement …_

_Pdv :Jules . ( Rire diabolique ! ;) )_

J'étais dans ma chambre ou plutôt notre chambre a moi et Alicia , elle avait pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps une fois Alicia partit , et avait fini par s'endormir complètement exténuée dans mes bras ; j'entendis des pas se rapprochée et reconnus l'odeur d'Alice , elle entra sans frappée et posa son regard sur moi puis sur Alexanne .

-Je vais pas tenir longtemps , chuchota-t-elle , avant Bella empêchée Edward de lire nos pensée mais là ils va se doutée de quelques chose , il est partit chassé sa me permet de soufflée un peu mais sa devient oppressant , dit-elle en se laissant tomber le long de la porte .

-Je sais , mais on lui doit sa ! Dis-je .

-Mais pourquoi elle est partit ! POURQUOI ! Elle fuit c'est sa ? Hurla-t-elle .

Elle étais devenue complètement hystérique le contre-coup certainement .

-Tait-toi , ordonnais-je , tu va réveillée Alex , Bella et partit parce que il y a 8 ans elle a fait un pacte avec les Volturis chuchotais-je froidement .

-Quelle pacte ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus calme .

-Ils laissaient la vie a Alex et en échange elle les rejoignais quelques années plus tard …

Alice me regarda interdites , se releva et partit sans un mot elle étais de plus en pus bizarre .

_Pdv:_Bella

Une fois mes valises , en main Alec me dirigea dans un dédale de couloirs et ouvrit une porte .

-Voilà tes appartements me dit-il .

-Je te laisse t'installée

J'acquiesçais et il sortit , je fit le tour du propriétaire , et m'allongea sur le lit après avoir défais mes valises . Un vision pris possession de moi , je voyais un homme il étais dans une sorte de cellule plongé dans l'obscurité , il étais affaiblie ou plutôt affamée , et ne bougeais presque plus . Une fois ma vision terminée , je fus un peu étourdie , je me demande comment fait Alice . Je sortis de ma chambre et partit a la découverte de ce château et multiple portes , escaliers et ascenseur , au bout de deux heures j'arrivais dans un sous sol , ou il y avait plusieurs sorte de cellules , ceci ressemblait étrangement a ma vision , j'avançais et vit l'homme de ma vision , et le regarda attentivement , il m'étais un peu familier il ressemblait a ….. ALEXANE ! C'était son père , il fallait que je le délivre , je lui avait promis , alors sans réfléchir , j'arrachai la porte de cette cellule je ne sait trop comment , et me dirigea vers cette homme , il me regarda , apeuré . Et me supplia de ne pas le tué .

-Je ne vais pas vous tué je vais vous aidé a vous échappée ! Chuchotais-je .

-Pourquoi feriez vous sa , dit-il sur la défensivement .

-Parce que je l'ai promis a votre fille dit-je .

-Vous connaissais Alexane ? dit-il .

-Oui , mais pas le temps de vous expliquez il faut que vous partiez , je vais vous donnez l'adresse ou vous allez pouvoir trouvé votre , fille , je m'appelle Bella , votre fille vous expliquera !

Je lui écrit le tout sur un papier que j'avais souhaitais et lui tendis une bouteille remplit de sang d'animale que j'avais également souhaitais , je le pris par le bars et me mis a courir aussi vite que je le put et me dirigea vers l'entrée , normalement toutes la garde royal et les autres étais en repas , arrivais dans le hall Ginna me regarda , je lui lançait un regarde suppliant et elle me sourit et acquiesça , une fois la porte d'entré passé , le père d'Alexanne me prit dans ses bras et me murmura un merci avant de s'élançait dans la noirceur de Volterra .Les jours , les semaines , les mois , les années , passèrent , et je suivaient un entrainement intensif , je savait se battre au corps a corps comme personne , tout le monde l'appréciait sa faisait maintenant 990 ans ( Alors pour celle et ceux qui n'avait pas encore très bien compris voilà le pourquoi du comment du 998ans prés le dèpart d'Edward ) que j' étais parmi les Volturis et je n'avait eu aucune nouvel d'Alexanne , les gardes n'avaient pas cherchaient longtemps le père d'Alexanne et avaient laisser tomber .

-Bella , Aro veux tous nous voir en salle de réunion me dit Alec .

-J'arrive dis-je en le suivant .

En arrivant dans la salle , je fus assaillie par les interrogation mentale de toutes la gardes , il se tramait quelques choses j'en suis sûr .

-SILENCE ! Ordonna-Aro L'heure et grave mes amis , il se trouve qu'une famille a enfrain les règles , il est dans notre devoir d'aller leur donner une bonne leçons , c'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision exemplaire nous allons tous nous déplacé pour , faire régné l'ordre , et s'il le faut nous nous battrons sourit-Aro , je veux tous vous voir dans 30 min dans le hall d'entrée , vous pouvez disposez .

J'étais en état de choque qu'est ce que cette famille avez bien pu faire d'aussi grave pour que toutes la garde ce déplace !

Nous étions tous des voitures au vitres teintés j'étais avez Alec , Démetri et - malheureusement- Jane , l'animosité entre nous deux étais palpable , au bout de 9h30 de voiture nous arrivâmes en pleine forêt , mais pas n'importe laquelle celle de Forks ( ! ) et nous suivîmes tous Aro . On arriva dans une clairière , dans cette clairière , plusieurs loups étaient alignés sur la droite et la gauche et au centre se trouvaient les cullen LES CULLEN ! Ho Mon Dieu ! Alors que les rangs se formaient , Aro prît la parole .

-Carlisle , mon cher ami , j'aurais aimé te revoir d'en d'autres circonstances …

Alors que je jouaient des coudes pour être au coté d'Aro , celui ci continua son monologues de mensonges . Arrivait a sa auteur , je le regarda , j'étais caché par ma capuche .

-Aro , tu ne peux pas faire sa ! Dis-je .

-Et pourquoi donc , tu as sauvée cette hybride , et tu vois ce que sa donne ? Sa donne qu'elle a copulé , et qui plus est , cette une petite fille qui en est nait sa ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Dit-il .

-Et alors ! Sa ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de mort sur ces personne , tu n'a que le statut de '' roi '' , et celui-ci ne te permet en aucun cas de tué ces gens !

-Comme tu la dit je suis le roi même si selon toi ce n'est qu'un statut le roi fait les règles et moi je décide que j'ai le droit de tué n'importe qui si cela me chante , dit-il .

Il reporta alors , son attention sur les Cullen , et les regarda tout un a un , son regard se stoppa sur le père d'Alexanne .

-Hum , tu as de la chance d'avoir pu t'échapper sa t'a permis de vivre plus longtemps hélas j'ai bien peur que sa ne soit le fin , sourit-t-il .

Je regardais les Cullen , puis les Quilleute ils ont certainement dû s'alliait , je m'arrêta sur Jacob ( c'est dingue qu'il soit encore vivant hein ! Désolé mais j'arrive pas a me résoudre a le faire mourir dans cette fic's :( ) . Il me fixa un long moment avant de secoué le tête . Je m'approcha de lui ,sous le regard ébahie de tous . ''Bella , ils vont tous nous tué , et tu le sait très bien , arrête d'approchée ils ne savent pas qui tu es , prend soin de toi , et je t'en supplie ne te bat pas contre nous , je t'aime ''

Je cessa tout mouvement et regarda Alexanne , et Jules main dans la main , je fis alors ce qui me semblait juste , je me mit entre nos deux '' clans '' enleva ma cape et regarda Aro , lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux .

-Tu n'est pas un roi , tu n'est rien et je vais te le prouvée , je te propose de te battre contre moi , si tu gagne tu fait ce que tu veux de nous et si tu perd tu rentre tranquillement chez toi et tu laisse ta place a Marcus , dis-je .

-J'accepte , dit-il , trop sur de lui .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà , je sais j'ai avancais le temps a allure vertigineuse mais bon , alors qu'en pesnez vous , je vais essayer de vous postez la suite avant de partir en vac c'est a dire avant demain matin 11h -_- . Sinon vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>_

**Je vous propose un petit jeux , histoire de vous occuper le temps que je suis en vac's , donc je vous propose , de m'inventait une prologues , pour ma porchaine fic's ( ne vous inquieter pas celle la n'est pas fini ! :D ) alors de préfernce un Bella / Edward , humain ou vampire en choix alors bonne chance bonne vac's et au plus vite j'éspere **.

La bise :D .


	8. Chapitre 7  Enfin !

**_Salut touts le monde , enfin rentré de vac's , la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de me jeté sur mon ordis pour le chapitre ! Mdr . _**

_**Ha juste une petite chose : Bella est sous sa forme normale ! ;D Oui fini de joué a cache cache mais j'aurai du le précisée , désolée alors , sa ve dire que les Cullen sont face a Bella , et **_helimoen _**Jacob est imprégné , mais de qui ? ( Rire diabolique ) .**_

**_Bon bah bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><em>-Tu n'est pas un roi , tu n'est rien et je vais te le prouvée , je te propose de te battre contre moi , si tu gagne tu fait ce que tu veux de nous et si tu perd tu rentre tranquillement chez toi et tu laisse ta place a Marcus , dis-je .<em>

_-J'accepte , dit-il , trop sur de lui ._

_**Pdv:**Alice ._

Oh mon dieu j'étais comme on dit vulgairement , sur le cul , Alexanne , venait de nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte ! Et elle et Jules n'avait rien trouvée de mieux que de ce sourire niaisement . Alors que les jours passaient Alexanne ne cessait de changée d'humeur , c'étais lourd a la fin , et mon pauvre Jazou ( Désolé mais j'ai un gros mais vraiment gros faible pour ce surnom ! :D ) qui doit supporté tout sa ! Sa faisais maintenant 5 mois que Alexanne étais enceinte ; moi j'étais au ange , j'avis achetée plein de vêtement et toute autres sorte de choses pour le bébé .

-HAAAA , je te jure tu ne me touchera plus jamais de ta vie ! Hurla Alexanne .

Je sortis de le couloir alertée par cette soudaine , dispute .

-Qu'est ce qui sa passe ici ? Demandais-je .

-JE JOUE AU TRIOMINOS SA SE VOIT PAS ! Hurla Alexanne

-Je-j-j-je crois qu-q-qu'elle a perdue les eaux , me dit Jules encore plus blanc que d'habitude – je vous jure que c'est possible ! - .

Jules était complètement paumé , Alexanne hurlais que plus jamais il ne la toucherais , ni la regarderais , et le comble du comble touts le monde étaient partis chassé ! En gros c'était le chaos total , je pris mon portable et composa le numéros de Carlisle . Il décrocha a la première sonnerie .

-Oui Alice ? Dit-il .

-Heuu , je crois que on va avoir besoin de toi, et au plus vite , Alexanne a perdue les eaux , dis-je totalement terrifiée .

-J'arrive .

Quelques minutes plus tard Carlisle arriva en trombe dans a maison je lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la chambre d'Edward , il allait me tuée de les avoir mis dans cette chambre . 58 minutes , 589 hurlement et 421 '' tu ne me toucheras plus jamais '' plus tard , un crie de bébé retentit , et je fus frappé par une vision , on étais dans la clairière , avec les Quileute , et en face de nous se trouvaient les Volturis . Quand je revins a la réalité , on sonna a la porte , j'allais ouvrir et tombez nez a nez avec Jacob .

-Jacob ?

-Alice , il faut que je parle a toi et toutes ta famille !

Pdv : Jacob .

Touts les Cullen étaient réunis dans le salon quand , Alexanne débarqua a son tour avec un petit bout de chou vêtu de violet , et la je croisa le regard du bébé, une sentation bizarre envahie tout mon être , Jasper qui était en face de moi me sourit .

-Je crois que tu vient de t'imprégnai mon vieux , sourit-il , je te présente Léna , fille de Alexanne et Jules MccLoney .

Pdv: Bella .

Jacob grogna , a la réponse d'Aro , je me tourna vers lui , et lui dit .

-Tu as une autre solutions peut-être ?

En guise de réponse il baissa les yeux .Je reporta donc mon attention vers mon adversaire ; je regarda derrière lui Démètri , Alec , Jane et Marcus , pensaient a la même chose , '' elle peux le battre '' . Malgré que je ne porte pas Jane dans mon coeur on avait au moins un point en commun on détestait Aro presque autant l'une que l'autre .Je pris une longue inspiration bien que sa ne soit pas nécessaire .Et dit les mots qui a présent étaient mettre de notre destin .Sachant que j'avait de multiple avantage sur lui Aro hésita avant de se jeter sur moi . Il fut directement propulsée dans un arbre qui fut déracinée par la force du choc , il revint vers moi et tenta de me prendre par surprise mais c'est asses difficile vu que j'ai le dont de prévoir ce que les personne vont faire , et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sans ses bras , je ne sait comment il fit mais il me poussa par terre , et se positionna au-dessus de moi , m'asséna un coup de poing , et autre , il leva le poing pour m'en donnait un troisième coup , mais il fut stoppait , totalement figé , je n'avais jamais vraiment réussie a maîtrisais ce pouvoir , je me dégageai de son emprise , et lui défigea simplement la tête . Je le fixa de mes prunelles Ambré , alors que ses Rubis me déifièrent de le laissé totalement libre .

-Alors Bella , on ne sait pas se battre , avec ses mains ? Me provoqua-t-il .

Mon rire telle a un carillons retentit , dans toutes la clairière , en face de moi Démètri m'encourageai a le délivré et a le tuer dans des plus atroces souffrances . Je reçus une sur-dose de colère , je me retournais et fit un sourire resplendissant a Jasper . Un rictus étira ses lèvres . Et un rictus sadique s'étira sur les miennes . Je délivra Aro de l'emprise de mon pouvoir , un feulement retentit derrière moi , Alexane . Et Aro , se jetta de nouveau sur moi , mais au moment ou il aurait dû être en contact avec mon corps de marbre , je fit un salto et me retrouva sur ses épaules .

-Tu . As . Perdus ;chuchotais-je a son oreille

Je plaçais mais mains de chaque cotés de sa tête , et l'étêter , sa tête s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd par terre , je me descendis sur ses épaules , levais ma paumes vers le ciel , un coup de tonnerre retentit , et une foudre frappa Aro de plein fouet , il pris feu sous nos yeux , tandis que moi je soupirais fortement Je poussa alors un soupirs de soulagement , et regarda Marcus qui me sourit .

-Bella , j'ai toujours touts su , le fait que tu délivre John , a peine arrivée parmi nous , le fait que tu sauve Jane de la tentative de viole , le fait que tout as beaucoup plus d'alliés , qu'on ne peut le pensé , tu sait Bella , des lors ou tu a franchis la porte du château j'ai sus que tu étais la seule a pouvoir arrêtais Aro de sa soif de pouvoirs , alors je te délivre de ton pacte , tu peux choisir de rester ici , au près des Cullen , et des MccLoney , ou tu peux revenir avec nous a Volterra . C'est comme tu veux .

Je me tournais vers les Cullens .Et porte mon regarde sur Alexanne et Jules .

- Félicitations , vous deux , Alexanne se jeta dans mes bras , et pleura cela me déchira le coeur , Alexanne chuchotais-je , je ne vais pas resté avec vous , elle me serra plus fort contre elles , mais ne t'inquiète pas je viendrais vous voir promis , je lui fit un bisou sonore , et me retourna vers Marcus et lui dit dans un magnifique sourire .

- Je veux une chambre plus grande !

Nous éclatâmes tous de rires , Jacob partit dans la forêt et revint en tant qu'humain , et me serra de ses grands bras fort et étouffant en me faisant virevolté dans la clairière .

- Tu pue me dit-il dans un sourire .

- Toi aussi ! Dit-je en lui frappant l'épaules .

-AÏE ! Mais t'est folles , tu m'a fait mal ! Dit-il .

- C'est bien la première fois souris-je .

Jacob finit par me reposé par terre . Je sentis qu'on me tirai , le bas de mon tee-shirt , je vis alors la petite fille d'Alexanne je m'accroupis a sa hauteur . Ses yeux me transpercèrent littéralement . Sa petite voix fluette s'éleva .

-C'est toi l'amoureuse d'Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle .

-Non . Répondis-je .

-Si , il me l'a dit , il m'a dit qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours Bella , et Bella c'est toi . Se facha t-elle .

J'éclatais de rire , et regarda Lena , qui me toisait de sa petite taille elle me rappelais sa mère .

- Il ne faut pas croire , tout ce que disent les adultes , il ne faut pas confondre passe temps et intérêt , j'avais dit cette dernière phrase en fixant Edward .

Je le releva .

- Elle te ressemble dis-je a Alexanne , le même caractère .

- Bella on y va me dit Démétri en me tendant la mains .

Je pris sa mains fit un dernier signe a tout le monde et partit mains dans la mains avec Démetri .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà enfin le chapitre j'ai changer toutes la fins elle ne me plaisait pas , alors vos impression a votre avis que va t-il se passé . <em>**

**_Review ! :p_**

**_Bonne journée a tous , La bise :D ._**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjours touts le monde ! Sa va ? Moi oui ! :D , voilà un autre chapitre , alors je vous dit a tout l'heur en bas ! :D . Bonne lecture . **_

_- Elle te ressemble dis-je a Alexanne , le même caractère ._

_- Bella on y va me dit Démétri en me tendant la mains ._

_Je pris sa mains fit un dernier signe a tout le monde et partit mains dans la mains avec Démetri ._

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard nous arrivâmes a Volterra , j'étais encore un peu chamboulé de tous les avoir revue , Marcus était un peu tendu de reprendre les reines du château , quand a Caïus , il avait le projet de faire ses valises et de partir , de Volterra et de totalement quitté la garde , Marcus avait laissait libre choix a touts le monde de restaient ou de partir ,plusieurs personne étaient déjà loin , quand a d'autres ils préféraient rester , mais je m'inquiétais plus pour Jane , qui avait des projets encore flou .<p>

- Bella ? A quoi pense tu ? Me demanda Démetri , me sortant de mes pensées .

- A ce que nous allons tous faire , c'est vraie quoi , beaucoup parte mais pour la plupart il reste uniquement parce qu'il n'ont pas de compagnons .

- Bella , Bella , tu te torture trop ; si sa ce trouve , ils vont revenir au bout d'un moment .Et toi tu te rend compte que tu est revnue ici , alors que tu aurais pu rester avec eux .

- Ouai , mais il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille Jane et reste avec toi , rigolais-je .

- Elle est inoffensive et moi je suffit de moi même , rigola-t-il .

- C'est toi qui le dit , le taquinais-je .

_Du côté des Cullen ._

Nous étions tous réunis , dans le salon avec , les Quilleute , dans un silence gêner pour certains et mort pour d'autres . Léna s'agitait sur les genoux de Jacob elle devait sentir l'atmosphère tendu .

- Vous étiez tous au courant ? S'éleva la voix d'Edward .

- Non , juste moi , Alex et Jules . Dit-je doucement , je savais très bien ce qui allait ce passer .

Edward prit ses clef de voitures , et partit en claquant la porte et c'est dans un crissement de pneus qu'il disparut dans la pénombre . Je soupirais lasse de tout sa , et partit en un courant d'air dehors , je m'assis sur les marches du perrons de son ancienne maison , où Charlie avait une attaque plus de 900 ans plus tôt , j'entrais a l'intérieur et me dirigea vers sa chambre , arrivais devant la porte j'entendis des sanglots , j'ouvris la porte pour y trouvé Alexanne , allongée dans le lit de Bella . Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi , je fût happé par le reflet de tristesse qu'ils dégageaient .

- Elle me manque aussi murmurais-je .

En m'asseyant doucement sur le lit . Je posa ma mains sur le mollet d'Alex en signe de réconfort .

- Je lui doit , ma vie et celle de mon père , et maintenant celle de ma fille , cette fille est extraordinaire , elle ma élevais et a libéré mon père au risque de mourir chuchota-t-elle .

Un bruit de bois cassé s'éleva depuis le rez de chaussé . Ainsi qu'un juron .

_De nouveau a Volterra :_

Sa faisait un peu plus de 3 mois que ma confrontation avec Aro s'étais déroulé , Jane avait fait ses bagages et étais partie sans rien dire de même que beaucoup d'autres personnes . Mon téléphone vibra , je repondis .

- Allo ?

- Allo , Bella ? J'ai besoin de toi !

- Jules ? Mais comment t'a eu mon numèros ? Alice … Oui donc va-y en quoi as tu besoin de moi ?

- C'est Jane ! .

Je fut frappée par une violente vision , de Jane .

- T'inquiète j'arrive , des ce matin je suis en cours promis dis-je en raccrochant . DEMEMTRI ! Fait ta valise , je veux te voir dans trente secondes au sous-sol .

J'allais prévenir Marcus que je m'absentais avec Démètri pendant une durée indéterminée , il n'y vit aucun inconvénient . Alec arriva en courant vers moi avec un sac accroché sur son épaule .

- Je vient avec vous ! .

J'acquiesçais , pris les clef de ma dernière Ferrari et descendit au sous sol .Démètri , m'attendait déjà appuyais nonchalamment a ma voiture , il me tendit sa main pour prendre les clefs , je fit un signe négatif de tête .

- Désolé , mais aujourd'hui on va avoir besoin de dépassé le 50 km/h , souris-je .

- Moi au moins je respecte les limitation de vitesses .

Je lui tira la langue pour toute réponse .

- Et moi je monte où ? Parce que y'a que 2 places dans ta caisse ! Ronchonna Alec

- Toi , t'y va normalement , c'est à dire en courant , je serais toi je tarderais , pas on prend les cours a 8h05 et il est exactement 23h48 .

J'eus a peine le temps , de finir ma phrase qu'il étais déjà partie , Dém , ouvris le coffre pour y rangé son sac et celui de Alec , a coté du mien .

- Tu la fait quand ? Me demanda-t-il .

- Hum , je l'ai voulu et hop MAGIIIE ! Rigolais-je .

Il leva les yeux au ciel , et s'installa coté passager , je m'assis coté conducteur et partit . Les limitations de vitesse m'importait peu , il fallait que je soit sur place pour voir ce que préparait Jane . Je tendis mon portable , a Dém .

- Appel Jules lui dis-je

- Oui chef , sourit-il .

- Allo ? Fit mon interlocuteur .

- C'est Bella . Il faut que tu te démerde de nous inscrire au lycée , avant qu'on arrive , parce que j'aurais bien appelée mais bon , c'est un peu la nuit .

- T'inquiète Bella je m'occupe de la paperasse , et tu pense qu'elle veux quoi au fait ?

- Toi .

- Quoi ?

- Oui , quand elle t'as vu , y'a 3 mois , tu l'a fasciné si on peux dire , alors elle s'est trouvé un nouveau jeux , toi , tant qu'elle t'aura pas , elle estimeras que personne ne peux t'avoir , mais avant elle va vouloir joué avec sa comment dire proie .

- Sa veux dire que Alexanne et Lena sont en danger ?

- Oui , où est Lena le temps que vous êtes en cours ?

- Avec Esmée , mais elle nous a dit qu'elle étais en mission pour vous !

- Hum , elle a bien prévue son coup , elle s'était barré comme sa sans demandée son reste .

- Tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment quand elle va te voir débarqué ?

- Mal , très mal , elle va pensée que je la cherche carrément , au moin va y avoir de l'animation , bon Jules , je te laisse je suis là dans pas longtemps .

- A toute Bells et t'inquiète je gère la paperasse !

- Elle est complètement allumée ! S'exclama Dém .

- Et encore , c'est que le début .

- Me fait pas le coup de la panne chérie , rigola Démètri .

- On a pas le temps pour sa bébé , lui dit-je en haussant un sourcil .

Il ricana puis reporta son attention sur le paysage .

- Tu crois qu'elle va au lycée ? Parce que elle est pas végétarienne , elle faisait partie des 8 personne qui ont refusée ce régime , même son frère a accepter

- Oui , elle avait commencer a s'y mettre quand Aro est mort .

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence , 8h02 , nous arrivâmes à Forks .

- Il faut que je passe chez moi , pour me changer ! Dit-je .

- Moi aussi .

- Au pire on sera en retard , dis-je .

Je pris la route vers chez moi , quelques arbres avait disparus depuis presque 1 siècle , et la maison avait connu un petit rafraichissement mais le reste étais intact . Le tout certainement du ou a Jacke ou au Cullen . Je me garai devant chez moi n'éteignit pas le contact , et me rua a l'intérieur de la maison après l'avoir ouverte , je mis une marinière rouge , avec un noeu papillon sur l'épaule , ainsi qu'un slim noire , et des escarpins rouge avec un noeu papillon derrière , Démètri , avait passer un jean noir avec un tee-shirt violet avec une pin-up dessus et de grosse chaussure nike . Nous repartîmes dans la voiture , 5 minutes après j'arrivai sur le parking du lycée , sans dérapages pour une fois , cette année aller être génial je vais montrée Jane que la guerre était belle et bien déclaré , et que du sang aller coulé enfin , bref on se comprend . Alec nous attendaient devant la porte du secrétariat .

- Vous en avez mis un temps ? Geignit-il .

- On s'est changer .Répondis-je .Change toi si tu veux .

Alec , partit ce changer , j'entrais dans le secrétariat .

- Bonjours nous sommes …

- Les nouveaux ? Les cousins et cousines des MccLoney et Cullen ?

- Exactement . Souris-je .

- Alors si je ne me trompe pas , c'est Isobelle et Démètri Volturis dit-elle .

- Non il manque mon petit frère Alec . Dit-je .

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue , dans les dossiers , mais je vais vérifier .

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois et s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir vu .

- Et ou est il ? Demanda-t-elle .

- Dehors il ne se sent pas très bien .

Elle nous tendit une feuille a faire signer a , tous nos professeurs , enfin le trin , trin habituelle . Nous nous dirigeâmes ; vers notre premier cours : Histoire . La barbe , je frappa , et entendit un « entré » a peine audible , j'ouvris la porte . Et découvris , un prof a la calvitie , qui avait uniquement laissé quelques survivant , je lui tendit notre feuille et il nous fit signe de nous asseoir ou nous voulions , visiblement touts les Cullen étaient là ainsi que les MccLoney . Je m'assis a la même table que Démètri , et Alec s'assit a coté d'Edward . Je commença une bataille de boulettes de papiers avec Démètri contre Jules et Alexanne . Les autres cours se passèrent dans la même ambiance , a la fin du 3ém cours , Démètri , étais tendu , les machoires serraient et un regard meurtrier envers le prof , d'Anglais .

- Bébé , calme toi .Murmurais-je .

- Je te jure que si il regarde encore une seul ,fois ton des-colleter , je l'empalle dans son tableau . Dit-il asses fort pour qu'il entende .

La sonnerie annonças l'heure du déjeuner . Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cafét , prîmes tous un plateau , qui aller rester intact , un fois assis a une table , les questions fusèrent , alors que je cherchaient Démètri du regards , je le vis arrivait les poings seraient , il s'assit a coté de moi , me prit par la taille et je m'assis sur ses genoux .

- STOP ! Dis-je . Je suis là car Jane fait des siennes , elle veux Jules mort ou vif , et elle est prête a touts pour l'avoir , il faut l'arrêtée .

- T'est la seule a pouvoir l'arrêtée , dit Démètri en m'embrassant dans le cous a présent calmer .

- Elle compte faire quoi au juste ? Demanda Alexanne d'un air dégouté .

- Sa j'en ai aucune idée , et toi Alice ?

- Pareil , rien de mon côté . Dit elle désespérément .

Emmett se mit a fredonner l'air du film péril en mer , quand le requin tourne autour de sa proie , je le regarda il me fit un signe de tête pour que je regarde l'entrée . Je vis Jane , qui elle aussi me vit " Miss hypocrite" est de retour attention les yeux . Un sourire faux se dessina sur son visage .Qu'est que je disais déjà ha oui Miss hypocrite .

- BELLA ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !Dit-elle faussement joyeuse .

Un silence de plomb se fit , Jane me tendit ses bras au milieu de la cafét , Démètri resserra sa prise autour de moi alors que je m'apprêtais a me lever et me chuchota « Fait attention , y'a du monde » je lui vola un baiser et me dirigea vers Jane . Le jeux aller pouvoir commencer .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà , alors je sais c'est un Bella Edward mais sa arrive sa arrive , qu'en penser vous ? Puis un petit Edward jaloux sa fait de mal a personne , j'espère que sa vous plus .<strong>_

_**Reviews !**_

_**La bise :D A demain et merci pour celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début , bon bah la jevais coucher x) .**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Hello , touts le monde , sa va , moi oui , ce matin en fin ce midi en me levant j'ai étais heureuse de constatée que mon chapitre avez plus , au personne qui me suivent , alors bonne Lecture . On se retrouve en bas :D .**_

* * *

><p><em>- BELLA ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !Dit-elle faussement joyeuse .<em>

_Un silence de plomb se fit , Jane me tendit ses bras au milieu de la cafét , Démètri resserra sa prise autour de moi alors que je m'apprêtais a me lever et me chuchota « Fait attention , y'a du monde » je lui vola un baiser et me dirigea vers Jane . Le jeux aller pouvoir commencer ._

_Pdv : Bella . _

_Je _hais cette fille , mais cette haine aller m'être très utile . De toute manière quoi qu'il arrive sa sera elle ou moi . Je retourna a ma table , et m'assit sur les genoux de Démètri et enfouit mon visage dans le cous de celui-ci . Après être calmée , je regarda a nouveau les personnes de notre table , Alex me regardait interloquée .

- Je ne pensais , pas que … enfin … voilà quoi .. toi et Démètri .. Bafouilla-t-elle .

Pour toute réponse j'haussa les épaules , et suivit Dém , qui allait reposer son plateau . Le cours que nous avions a présent étais : Art . Mains dans la mains nous dirigeâmes par couples a notre cours , Edward rester toujours un peu à l'écart , je savais que moi Démètri c'était loin d'être du sérieux et qu'un jours nous trouverions notre âmes sœur mais en attendant on s'était fait la promesse de rester ensemble le temps de trouver notre moitiée , la proff d'Art étais une femme asses extravagante , elle avait des cheveux rouge sang avec des vêtements aux couleurs flashy , mais elle paraissait relativement douce , le cours se passa normalement , nous avions plus cours de la journée , et c'était tant mieux , nous décidâmes de tous , nous retrouvaient à la villa des Cullen , Alec monta avec Rosalie et Emmett , Jasper et Alice avec Edward , et moi et Démètri ensemble , quelques minutes après avoir dépasser le parking du lycée Emmett se mit a ma hauteur et me fit signe d'abaisser ma fenêtre .

- Hé Bellsy sa te dit une petite course ? Sourit-il .

- Ok celui qui perd a un gage .

Je partit sur les chapeaux de roues , et atteignît en moins de deux minutes le sentier de la ville des Cullen , et c'est dans un dérapage et dans une envolée de petits gravillons que j'arriva devant la maison des Cullen , quelques minutes après Emmett arriva a pleine allure , et me trouva allonger , morte de rire sur mon capot .

- A toi le gage , souris-je .

- Tu as trichée j'en suis sûr .

Rosalie se contenta de levai les yeux au ciel , nous étions en pleine chamaillerie , quand la voiture d'Edward se gara a coté de celle d'Emmett , on finit tout de même par une bagarre par terre a même les gravillons , quand je fut stopper par une vision , je me relevai regarda Alice , et dans un même mouvement nous levâmes le poing en l'air en hurlant .

- BASEBALLL !

Hilare nous rentrâmes , tous dans la villa pour prévenir les autres , Esmée lisait un livre assise sur le canapé , prés de Lena qui faisait du dessin , et de John , qui étais émerveiller par sa petite-fille , Carlisle devait être a l'hôpital , tant mieux car l'orage n'allait pas faire rage avant 3 bonne heures . Esmée leva les yeux , de son livres en entendant tout se raffut , et se leva de son canapé pour se jeter sur moi quand elle me vit , elle me serra fortement .

- Hoo Bella tu m'as tant manquée . Dit-elle .

Lena , cessa son activité pour venir me voir , elle me fit un bisous sur la joue , elle avait déjà grandit depuis la dernière fois , elle ferait facile âgé de 8 ans , elle adressa un simple :

- M'an ,P'a , a ses parents .

Ce qui eu le don de me faire éclaté de rire . Lorsque John , me prit dans ses bras , le don d'Aro se manifesta , je vis toute sa vie , mais le plus important , je vis la mère d'Alexanne , en état de choc totale , je m'assit sur le canapé totalement éberluée , tout le monde fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant pas mon attitude , je réfléchissais ou avais-je vu ce visage .

_-Seattle ,_ soufflais-je .

**Flash-Back :**

_Nous étions en mission , moi , Alec , Démètri et Jane c'étais son premier déplacement depuis que j'étais là . On étaient dans une petite ruelle sombre , Jane torturée un femme , qu'elle voulait tué pour une raison obscure , elle s'apprêtait a l'achevé quand je m'interposa ._

_- Jane ! Stop ! Tu ne peux pas tuer , une innocente , hurlais-je ._

_- Je fais ce que je veux ! Maintenant tait-toi avant que je te démembre ._

_- NON ! Je ne me tairais pas ! _

_Elle tenta alors , de me '' tuer '' mais Démètri s'interposa , elle pris donc la décision de faire emprisonner cette femme pour qu'elle meurt dans d'atroce souffrance . Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avait pousser a l'empêcher de la tuer instinct surement . _

**Fin du flash-back . **

**- **Elle crèche où ? Demandais-je

- Qui ? Demanda Jules .

- La blonde .

- Ont sait pas .

- Purée ! J'aurais du m'en douté que c'était pas sa , qu'elle voulait jste me faire croire que c'était Jules qu'elle voulait .

Je sortis mon cellulaire et composa le numéros , de Marcus .

- Hey , me dit pas que je te manque déjà , dit-il .

- Non , mais je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières .

- Je suis tout ouïe .

- Tu te rappelle de la jeune femme blonde , que Jane avait voulu tuer lors d'une mission a Seattle ?

- Je me souviens surtout de la bagarre qu'avait éclaté quand vous étiez rentrée et comme tu avait amochée , la pauvre Jane .

- Cette femme , Aro l'a transformé ?

- Oui , quelques mois après qu'elle soit arrivée mais il a remis dans son cachots après , préférant la voir sans force ni rien , mais c'est Jane qui en eu l'idée .

- Quelle salope , il reste du monde dans les cachots ?

- Non j'ai ouvert toute les portes , pour qu'ils soient libres .

- Même les cachés ?

- Comment sa les cachés ?

- Va dans ma chambre , bouge l'armoire y'a une porte tu l'ouvre et tu va tombé sur d'autres cachots , mais c'est ceux d'où on en ressort jamais .

- J'y suis , ils sont tous occuper mais c'est uniquement des personne figer a jamais .

- Donne leur a boire ils sont juste assoiffés , regarde le 51 .

- Il est vide .

- J'en étais sur , bon Marcus tu m'appelle dès que tu as du nouveau .

- Oui mais Bella que ce passe t-il ?

- C'est Jane elle prépare quelques chose de beaucoup plus grave que ce que je pensais . Je t'expliquerais dès que j'aurais retrouvé Jane et la prisonnière .

- Ok , fait attention .

Toutes la famille me regardaient vraiment bizarrement mais ils allaient pas tardaient a comprendre . Je chercha dans mon répertoire le numéros de Jane .

- Rapplique ton cul toute suite , a la Villa .

- Je me demandais combien de temps il te fallait pour comprendre , rigola-t-elle .

- Grouille et viens !

- _Viens . _Ma voix claqua , et mon timbre de voix devint mielleux et aguicheur , le don de persuasion .

- Oui , répondit-elle .

Je raccrocha , et me tourna vers les autres .

- Mais que ce passe t-il ? Demanda John .

- Tu va très vite comprendre . Répondis-je .

La sonnette de la porte mit fin a notre échange . Esmée partit ouvrir et elle revint avec Jane . John resta stoïque , face Jane .

- Jane , souffla-t-il .

-SURPRISE ! Répondit-elle .

- Tu commence a comprendre maintenant ? Demandais-je a John .

- Pas vraiment .

- Alors je vais vous expliquez ,a tous , répondis-je .

- Jane , à étais l'épouse de John , pendant quasiment 200 ans , mais un jour il l'a quitter , pour une humaine , pour _son _ âmes sœur , alors elle la mal pris , mais a su faire preuve de bonne figure , alors , elle a fait genre , '' je prend la chose bien , de toute manière je savais très bien que l'on étais pas destiné '', alors elle a étais a Volterra et a fait part de son pouvoir a Aro , qui a toute de suite étais intéressé , surtout quand elle lui a dit qu'elle avait un jumeau , tu lui a dit ou il étais , et alors , qu'est ce qu'il a fait il a tué la petite amie de ton frère et toi tu la aidée , il la tué sous ses yeux , quand je suis arrivé a Volterra j'ai pas compris pourquoi vous étiez autant distant , jusqu'à ce que Démètri m'explique , le mieux c'est quand même quand tu a décidé que tu allais te venger de ton ex-mari , et que tu a découvert que Félicia était enceinte , tu t'est dit que tu tenais enfin ta vengeance alors tu a attendu , sagement , et tu a tout expliquer a Aro , enfin il l'avait vu , mais lui aussi préféré l'ignorais , donc il a mis les pieds dans le plats vous étiez de mèches , donc tu a trouvé , John et Aro la emprisonner et ensuite tu a fait croire à Alexanne que sa mère étais morte , sauf que la seule chose que tu n'avais pas prise en compte c'était moi , après tout c'était pas prévu dans ton petit plan que je sauve et élève Alexanne , et que tu m'emmène avec toi en mission alors que tu espérais tuer sa mère , mais une fois de plus je me suis mise en travers de ta route , alors maintenant , ou est Félicia ?

Quelle sens de la déduction , tu paraît pas comme sa mais t'est intelligente , me répondit-elle avec son sourire suffisant .

J'en avais marre , qu'elle me fasse tourner en bourrique . Je la toucha , et vit toute sa vie défiler devant mes yeux . A la fin je su ou se trouver Félicia .

-Tu te rappelle d'où vous habitiez avant , demandais-je a John .

- Oui , répondit-il .

Je lui tendis les clefs de ma voiture , il les pris et partie avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouff .

- Je l'ai pas tuée , dit-elle .

- De qui ? Demandais-je .

- La petite amie de mon frère .

- Je sais , j'ai vu .

- Elle est où ? S'enquit aussitôt Alec .

- Appelle Marcus , et demande-lui , de te passer la fille du 38 . Lui dis-je en tendant mon cellulaire .

- Et maintenant , tu va faire quoi de moi ? demanda Jane .

- Te tuer , répondis-je , on va aller dehors , et je vais te foutre la raclée du siècle .

- Elle hocha la tête et me suivit dehors sans broncher .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pffffffiouuu , encore un chapitre et plus de Jane , tant mieux parce que je l'aime pas mais pas du tout , enfin breff j'éspère que sa vous a plus , je vous fait de gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews .<strong>_

_**Reviews ! La suite avant le fin de la semaine , mais pas demain c'est sur demain c'est repos :DAu fait quelqu'un peux m'éxpliquer c'est quoi l'espèce de compte a rebours sur mes chapitre ? Les mise a jours jcroi .**_

_**La bise :D Et bonne nuit ! :) **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hello pepole sa va ? Oui j'éspère ,bon alors je vous dit a en bas :D Bonne lecture ! :D**_

_- Et maintenant , tu va faire quoi de moi ? demanda Jane ._

_- Te tuer , répondis-je , on va aller dehors , et je vais te foutre la raclée du siècle ._

_Elle hocha la tête et me suivit dehors sans broncher ._

* * *

><p><em><span>Pdv : Bella <span>_.

Une fois dehors alors que je m'apprêtais , a frapper Miss Hypocrite , mon cellulaire se manifesta .

-Oui ? Répondis-je .

-Il y a personne .

-Comment sa ?

-Aucune trace de vie .

Je leva les yeux vers Jane , qui me regarda terrorisée , et grogna .

-Si tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances tu a plutôt intérêt de me dire ou elle est , et ce maintenant .

Elle tomba au sol , sur les genoux et fût prise de sanglots sec .

-De toute manière tu va me tuer , alors je m'en fou , je préfère mourir plutôt que de rester en vie et de voir qu'il file le parfaite amour avec une autre ... murmura-t-elle .

-Je te rappelle , dis-je a John .

Je composa le numéro de Jacke , il décrocha dès la première sonnerie .

-Ouais ?

-Tu me rendrais un service .

-Quand tu veux ma belle .

-Je te laisse une vampire , t'en fait ce que t'en veux , tu peux même l'obliger de rester avec Paul pendant 3 semains si tu veux et en échange je te passe ma Ferrari ?

-Sa marche . Je viens cherchais Dracula .

Je fit taire Jane en la figeant , la retoucha a nouveau , quelques chose m'avais forcément échapper , j'eus un hoquet de surprise !

-Quoi ? , demanda Dèm .

J'espère que vous avez des pelles et que vous aimez creuser ! Répondis-je .

John arriva 15 minutes après au cimetière de Forks , alors que nous creusions tous a différents endroits .

-Hé j'ai décrocher le Jackpot ! Hurla Emmett .

Nous allâmes ou il étais et vis un cercueil , John sauta dans le trou et brisa le bois , une femme d'un trentaine d'années , étais figer , ou plutôt complètement assoiffer . Emmett fût le premier a réagir .

-Je propose qu'on fasse une méga chasse , mais entre mec ! Enfin avec …

-Félicia , termina John a sa place .

Esmée et Carlisle avait décidé de partir en voyage avec Lena pour quelques jours et nous avaient laissaient leur Villa , et Alice avait sautée sur l'occasion pour organisé une soirée pyjamas entre filles . Elle avait bien insisté sur les mots « entre filles » . Emmett et Rosalie c'était ruée dans leur chambre et Démètri c'était précipité sur moi pour nous emmener dans la chambre d'amis . Y'avait du paris la dessous j'en étais sur . Rosalie avait hurlée bien avant moi , Alexanne et Alice et Emmett avait hurler « J'ai gagné ! » Suivie d'un « Aïeuuhh mais ma Rosie revient » . Alice avait décidée de mettre fin aux ébats de touts le monde même au siens , en foutant les mecs dehors sans ménagements . La soirée pyjamas pouvait enfin commencer .

-Sa doit être bien , d'avoir autant de pouvoir nan ? Me dit Alice .

-Non . Répondis-je .

-Il faudrait que tu parle avec Edward , me dit soudainement Rose .

-Je sais …

-C'est du sérieux entre toi et Démètri ? sa fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-256 ans , c'est du sérieux dans un sens parce que ont est fidèles , mais ont est pas '' destiner '' . Dis-je

-T'est destiner a Edward ! Affirma Alice , sa crève les yeux vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

-Est ce que tu l'aime encore ? Me demanda Alex .

-Je sais , pas après tout , il ma abandonné , j'étais qu'un passe temps pour lui , et sa il me la très bien fait comprendre .

-Et toi Alice avec ton « Jazouuu » a donne quoi ?Vous comptez vous mariez un jour ?

-Héé mais je parle pas comme sa ! S'indigne t-elle .

Je pris son apparence .Et me mis a frapper dans mes mains , en sautillant partout .

-Ho Bella , tu vien on va faire du shopping !

Rosalie se mit m'imiter quand j'étais humaine elle avait fait un aller retour eclaire en haut pour prendre du fard a joue .

-Non Alice , tu sait très bien que je n'aime pas faire les magasin ! Dit-elle avec un signe de la main théâtrale .

Je fit la moue , a la Alice .

-Bon d'accord maugréa Rose je doit avouer qu'elle m'imiter plutôt bien .

-On pourra t'acheter de la lingerie fine pour Edward ! S'exclama Alice.

Rosalie sa tartina les joues de fard , se qui nous fit toutes éclataient de rire .

-Je rougissait pas comme sa ! M'exclamais-je .

-Ho que si ! S'exclamèrent Rose et Alice .

Je pris l'apparence que j'avais étant humaine , avec les rougeurs et tout le tralala .

-Même pas cap' de rester comme sa pendant une semaine ! Me dit Rose .

Je haussa un sourcil , et tendit ma main vers elle .

-Parie tenu . Dis-je . Le seule problème c'est que je vais vraiment être humaine ! Donc va falloir qu'on fasse les courses . Souris-je .

Nous nous préparâmes en silence et 30 min après nous étions toutes dans les voitures de Rosalie et Alice .Nous achetâmes à manger pour moi et Alexanne , nous y retournerions quand Lena reviendra de vacances . Les voitures de garçons étaient garés devant la maison ils devaient être rentré de leur chasse . Alice réquisitionna les garçons pour débarrassé les courses des voitures , tandis que Alexanne suivis ses parents pour une petite balade en forêt , quand à moi bah Alice avait décidé de jouer a Barbie Bella .

Après une petite heure Alice me relâcha , elle m'avait habill2E d'un slim noir , avec un top bleu nuit et des louboutin rouge . Je descendis les marches avec précaution , arrivais en bas , j'entendis Emmett et Démètri sa chamailler , Rosalie parlait avec Alexanne .Je chercha Edward , il étais dans le salon avec Emmett et Démètri .

-Edward ? Demandais-je .

-Oui , repondit-il . En se tournant vers moi .

Il m'observa quelques minutes , le changement de vampire à humaine deevait le déstabiliser , je repris alors ma forme de vampire , Rosalie me souffla un '' perdu '' suivis d'un clin d'Œil .

-Il faut qu'on parle lui dis-je .

Il acquiesça et me suivit dehors , une fois suffisamment empoigné des oreilles indiscrète , je le fixa longuement , avant de prendre une grande inspiration .

Pdv Edward :

Bella … Ce nom qui hantait mes pensées , elle étais là parmi nous , depuis presque 1 mois et elle s'obstinait a m'évitait , a ne pas croisée mon regard , elle avait l'air heureuse avec Démètri , je me souvient encore du jours ou elle l'a embrassé devant tout le monde dans la cafèt , si seulement je ne l'avait pas abandonnée , je serais certainement a la place , on serait probablement marié , elle aurait jamais étais chez les Volturis , et n'aurais jamais étais mordu pas Laurent .

-Edward ? Entendis-je . Je me tourna et vis Bella … Humaine , un pari avec Rose d'après ce que j'avait entendu .

-Oui répondis-je Déstabilisé , elle reprit sa forme normal ses yeux passèrent du maron envoutant , au violet déroutant .

-Il faut qu'on parle , dit-elle d'un voix douce .

J'acquiesçais et la suivit a l'extérieur de la villa , une fois bien éloigner , je la vis prendre quelques respiration , absolument pas nécessaire elle voulait certainement se donnait du courage . Mais je pris la parole avant elle .

-C'était faux , tout ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt ce soir là , je voulais que tu croit que je ne t'aime plus , que tu avait étais un passe temps , j'ai cru que jamais je n'y arriverais , et quand je t'ai laissais , j'ai eu mal comme jamais auparavant , après les mois ont passer et j'ai failli revenir parce que tu ma manquée trop , parce que ma famille étais complètement brisé , ils ne rigolaient plus , et moi je devait vivre avec leur pensées et par dessus tout je devait vivre sans toi . Alors quelques années plut tard je suis retourner a Forks , espérant te voir heureuse marié et avec des enfants , mais eu lieu de sa , j'ai vu Jacob , qui a bondis de la forêt , et qui ma insulté et m'a dit que je t'avait tué . Tout le monde pensée que tu t'étais jetter de la falaise , alors on a repris le cour de notre vie sans toi , Esmée ne se gênais plus pour afficher les photos de toi , Alice et Rosalie me snobait , et quand j'arrivais dans une pièce ou Emmett y étais il en changeait . Puis Alexanne et Toi êtes arrivait , puis t'est repartis et t'est venu nous sauvaient , et la ta décider de retourner a Volterra , et après t'a décidé de venir mettre fin au jours de Jane , et maintenant tu compte faire quoi ?

Pdv Bella :

J'étais choquée , Edward venait de me dire exactement ce que je voulais entendre heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées parce que je me serait poser des question . Je l'aimais , j'en étais sur , mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Démètri , comme sa , pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble . Je lui souris .

-Je compte , retourner a Volterra , ma place n'est pas vraiment ici .

Il acquiesça .Et me regarda tristement .

-Amis ? Demanda t-il .

-Amis . Dit-je .

Je l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit la maison . Je me dirigea vers le salon ou étais , Rose et Alice ainsi que Démètri et Emmett .

-Démètri , va falloir qu'on rentre à Volterra . Dis-je .

-Ok je vais faire ma valise , repondit-il , il m'embrassa sur le front et monta faire sa valise .

Nous dîmes au revoir a touts le monde , Rosalie me souffla un « Je n'oublie pas ton gage ma belle » . Nous primes ma mustang , oui obligeait d'avoir une nouvelle voiture maintenant que Jacke avait ma ferrari .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais j'ai du retard , un jours , ( mdr ) mais j'ai pas eu du tout l temps alors voilà votre chapitre , dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ , prochaine chapitre maximum fin de semaine .Merci pour vos encouragement et vos reviews .Au faites quelqu'un peu m'expliquer c'est quoi la mise a jour des chapitre ? Merci d'avance .<strong>_

_**Review ! **_

_**Le bise :D .**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Coucou , touts le monde ! Haha voilà un nouveau chapitre , on se retrouve en bas , ou dans le textes , hein les filles ( ou gars :D ) . a toute , bonne lecture .**_

* * *

><p>Nous dîmes au revoir a touts le monde , Rosalie me souffla un « Je n'oublie pas ton gage ma belle » . Nous primes ma mustang , oui obligeait d'avoir une nouvelle voiture maintenant que Jacke avait ma ferrari .<p>

Pdv : Bella . 

Le silence et l'atmosphère étais pesant , Démètri ne cessait de me jetter des coups d'oeils , au bout d'un certains temps je pila sec .

-QUOI ? Pourquoi t'arrête pas de me regardé comme sa ? Demandais-je agaçaais .

-Rien … Dit-il en baissant les yeux .

Je repris la route en accélérant , nous n'avions pas décrocher un mot de tout le trajet mais je m'en foutais , Volterra paraissait vide depuis que les gardes venaient et partaient comme bon leurs semblait , je décidé d'en parlée à Marcus , j'entrais dans la salle des trônes alors qu'il réglé une quelconque affaire , l'homme avec qui Marcus parlais me toisa de haut , chose qui me fit grognais , mais il fit également grognais le régent a qui il s'adressait .

-Agenouille-toi pauvre petit , insolent tu est devant la Reine de Volterra , tonna Marcus ._ ( N/A : Qui l'aurait cru ? Bah moi ! ;D Vous comprendrez patience mes petits patience ! x) )_

Je le regardais ébahie , il me sourit et me dit le plus naturellement .

-Tu croyais tout de même pas , que j'allais dirigeais , le château seul , j'ai passais quelques coup de file , Caïus revient parmi avec une nouvelle compagne , mais également touts nos gardes qui ont tous plus ou moins trouvais bonne compagnie , certains viennent avec leurs âmes sœur , d'autres avec des amis , donc le château va vite se ré-remplirent , et toi pour finir dans une semaines tu pars en mission , ont a besoin de montrait que nous faisons encore la loi malgré la mort d'Aro qui a fait un tour du monde ne moins de temps qu'il n'en a fallut pour que tu le tue , t'imagine pas les visites que j'ai reçus , juste par vérification de la mort d'un des rois , tu réglera des broutilles , volages de compagnon , non discrétion , famille douteuses … Enfin tu vois , on verra avec qui tu partira sur le moments , en attendant je te fait faire une cape royale avec tes initiales . Il me tendit ma cape . Bien maintenant , je suppose que tes appartement te convienne tu en as changée il y a peu de temps , enfin si tu le souhaite tu peux encore changé après tout , tu est chez toi , sourit-il .

Comme l'avait dit Marcus , un peu plus tôt Caïus arriva au bras d'une femme , rousse _( N/ A : Bonnie Wright , ou Ginny de H.P comme ils sont en couple dans la réalité on va pas changé ! Pour ceux qu'ils ne le savaient pas vous êtes maintenant au courant , je ne vais pas mettre du H.P dans ma fiction je me sers juste du corps de l'actrice de H.P si on peux dire , on va également dire que Maître Caïus n'a pas les cheveux blond comme l'ébly ( qu'il est laid comme sa ! ) mais ses vraie cheveux c'est a dire châtains claire , lien en bas de ma page pour une photo du petit couple et oui Caïus a subit un petit relooking x) ) , _et au traits , plutôt fins et enfantins . Elle me salua chaleureusement ainsi que Caïus qui avait quelques peu changé _( N/A : Attends c'est du relooking a la Clarisse questu croi sa fait moins vieux jeux quand même ! :D ) . _Les jours se succédèrent et je pris peu à peu ma place de Reine de Volterra , j'étais partis plusieurs fois en missions afin de ré-imposer notre famille royal qui étais désormais plus forte que jamais , grâce aux compagnes et compagnons des gardes et autres personne des la garde , un raffut du tonnerre se fit entendre dans le hall , la voix de Ginna , perçait visiblement il y avait un problème . Je me leva de mon siège royale , passa la double porte , et arriva dans le hall ou plusieurs membre de la gardes s'énervaient en se bouchant le nez , je ressentie une grand vagues de clames , mais je voyais toujours pas Ginna il y avait une vraie foule .

-Sa suffit , dis-je visiblement c'était pas asses fort vu que tout le monde continua de parlait de râlais que sa puais je ne sais trop quoi . **SILENNNCCCE** ! On ne s'entends même plus dans la salle d'audience que se passe t-il ici merde ! Hurlais-je .

Toutes les personnes réunit dans le hall se tournèrent vers moi et ils mirent tous un genoux à terre , nos invitait surprise et encore le mot est faible firent de même . Je sentis la fragrance de Démètri arrivait dans mon dos ce qui me décrispa quelques peu , il mit sa mains sur mon avant bras pour calmer . Puis salua nos inviter .

-Emmett ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite demanda-t-il dans une bourrade amicale .

-On viens voir ta dulcinée dit-il avec un accent digne d'aristocrate .

-Tu viens voir Lily ? S'interrogea t-il .

-Lily ? Demanda-t-il .

C'est la qu'une fille blonde , arriva en sautillant dans sa robe vichy rose , avec ses ballerine assortie , elle avait tout l'air d'une poupée mais avait un caractère de feux , elle me fit un magnifique sourire en passant devant moi sourire que je lui rendis . Sa plaça au coté de Démètri _( N / A : Il est temps qu'il se case vraiment non ? =p ) . _

-J'ai attendue que Démètri , te calme avant de descendre . Dit elle de sa voix cristalline .

J'éclatais de rire suivit de près par plusieurs membre des Volturis , des Cullens et des … Quilleute . _( N/A ; Nan , je suis pas folle , je ne suis pas tombé non plus j'aime bien mettre Jacob a rude épreuve non je blagues faut qu'il voyent un peu Bella non ? . ) . _

-T'exagère Lily , dit Démètri en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou .

Nos invitaient fronçèrent les sourcils , je décidais de remettre un peu d'ordre pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien emmené les Cullen et les Quilleute ici .

-Bon , retournaient vaquer à vos occupations , quand a vous deux dis-je en désignant de mon index et mon majeur Lily et Démètri , je ne veux pas vous voir une seul fois dans la salle des trônes ou encore aux entrainements .

-Mais … ! S'exclamèrent t-ils .

-Tutututu , je ne veux pas savoir vous êtes en lune de miel alors dehors ! Répondis-je avant toute négociations .

-C'est hors de questions , répondis Dém .

-Mais c'est un ordre mon chère , dis-je en souriant

-Attention la grande Reine de Volterra a parlée ! Me nargua Dém il savait que j'avais horreur de se nom .

Je pris le presse papier sur le bureau de Ginna et me retourna et le balança sur Démètri mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible , il se retrouva sur le bureau a la même place qu'il y a quelques secondes , ils n'y avaient plus aucunes traces du couples qui se trouvaient en face de moi il y'a quelques secondes , mis a part le courant d'air dans lequel ils étaient partis et leurs rires qui résonnaient encore dans le couloir . Je secouais la tête , et souris puis m'adressa a mes invitaient .

-Suivais-moi leur dis-je .

-Comment sa Reine , t'est mariée a un des régents ? demanda Emmett .

Je me stoppa et éclata de rire .

-Non Emmett , je suis marié à personne Marcus a juste décidai sa , dis-je .

-Haaaa , répondis-il .

Nous étions désormais devant la double porte , que j'ouvris en grand tout en annonçant .

-Nous avons de la visite m'exclamais-je .

Marcus sourit devant mon engouement , quand a Caïus il dit quelques choses qui aurait pu paraître encore insensé il y a quelques mois .

-Cool va y avoir dans l'actions ! S'exclama t-il .

Ils mirent de nouveau un genoux à terre en entrant , sa devenait lassant a la longue , nous les firent relevaient aussitôt . Je repris place sur mon siège . Et posa la question qui me brûlaient les lèvres .

-Que c'est il passait pour que vous veniez tous ?

-C'est Jane . Dit Alex .

Je grogna a l'annonce de se nom .

-Elle veux revenir ici . Dit Jacob .

Je regarda Caïus puis Marcus .

-Où est-elle ? Dis-je .

-Dans le coffre totalement affamée , rigola Emmett .

Nous éclatâmes tous de rires .

-Félix , je te laisse t'occupai d'elle , j'ai deux trois trucs a faire dis-je . Venait je vais vous montrez vos appartements .

Ils me suivirent dans se dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers , les Cullens étais dans plusieurs suite de l'aile gauche .

-Jack si toi et ta meute préfériez repartir je comprendrez , lui dis-je .

-T'est folle toi ! Moi je veux restez , je veux profitez de toi et t'emmerder ! Dit il en me serrant dans ses bras .

Je le laissais s'installer et aller voir les Cullens ils me prirent tous dans leurs même Edward , après tout ont avait dire amis , mais je voulais plus , j'avais toujours voulue plus Jazz du le ressentir car il me regarda suppliant . Je rigola . Et constata que Lena étais devenu un ados de 16/17 ans , en 1 ans elle avait beaucoup changée , nous parlâmes toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée , je ne cessais de jettais des cou œils pas discrets du tout a Edward , son regard accrocha le miens jusqu'à ce que Alice me sorte de cette bulle . J'étais perturbée il fallait que j'en parle a quelqu'un , je pris congé et me dirigea vers les appartements de Démètri .

Je ne pris pas la peine de frappais il m'avait sentis de toute manière il m'attendait assis dans un de ses fauteuils je pris place en face de lui .

-Laisse moi deviné Bell's , heum , Edward te perturbe , tu peux pas t'empêcher de lui jeter des coup d'œil par-si par-là , t'est attiré par lui et t'a qu'une envie lui sautais dessus . Dit-il en souriant .

-Ouu..oui , dis-je .

-Heumm je vois , t'est amoureuse Bella , enfin plus précisément , tu fuis ton âme sœur , tu sait sa peu être dangereux de jouée a sa , me dit-il .

-Je vais sur le toit , j'ai besoin de réfléchir lui , dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue .

-Tu prendra la bonne décision , j'en suis sur , il n'embrassa sur le front .

Je sortis de sa chambre puis croisa Lily qui me fit un magnifique sourire comme a son habitude , a défaut d'avoir étais la petite amie de Démètri nous étions maintenant très bon amie et Lily sa compagne l'avait très bien acceptée elle étais très douce , mais avait un caractère bien trempée . J'arrivai sur le toit en quelques secondes fint en même temps facile avec notre condition , j'aimais y être , j'avais découvert cette endroit en échappant à Démètri après avoir , remplaçais tout ses vêtements , par des vêtements d'une taille en dessous , Lily étais en mission depuis 1 mois , je lui avait dit que c'était les effets de l'abstinence sexuelles , qui le faisait grossir , il étais partit au quart de tour , alors j'avais fuit le plus vite possible et j'avais trouvais cette endroit, je sentis l'odeur d'Edward se rapprochait .

- Hey , dit-il en s'asseyant à mes coté .

- Hey , répondis-je , comment tu … ? Demandais-je .

- Démètri m'as dit où tu te trouvait , je t'ai chercher dans tout le château , puis il ma dit que je l'énervais a trépignais comme sa , donc il m'a dit que t'étais sur le toit , c'est très beau .

-Je trouve aussi , je l'ai découvert par hasard .

-Elle a un pouvoir Lily ? Me demanda Edward .

-Oui , elle attire les gens de par sa beauté mais uniquement ceux qu'elle veux , un peu comme Heïdi ( _N /A : Je crois pas sûr , on va dire que oui ;D . ) _

-Elle l'utilise sur Démètri ? Me demanda t-il .

-Non , dis-je doucement , s'est son vrai compagnon .

-Et toi ton compagnon , tu le connait ? Demanda-t-il fuyant mon regard .

-Oui , je l'ai trouvée , depuis longtemps . Dis-je vrillant mes iris ambré aux siennes .

Je me rapprochais peu à peu de lui , si bien que nos visages n'étaient qu'à 3cm l'un de l'autre . J'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes , il me rendit mon baiser plus fougueusement plus violemment , nos langues se mêlèrent un combats , que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remporta , je mis fin a notre baiser , et le regarda de nouveau un sourire niais plaquais sur son visage je devait avoir le même . _( N/A : Enfin ! :D vous êtes content(e)s hein ! ) _

-Je l'ai trouvais avant même d'être transformée mon compagnon , je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen .

Je t'aime aussi , Isabella Marie Swan Volturis . Il m'embrassa de nouveau .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voily , voilou , vous avez enfin le chapitre ou ils se remettent ensemble , haaa , bon alors j'ai commencée une nouvelle fic's je vais la poster bientôt ! Mais je sais pas encore quoi mettre comme titre , celle là se finira bah je sais pas quand il reste au moins encore un chapitre . <strong>_

_**Le lien pour mon relook Caïus a la bombe sexuelle :**_.http :/ myliveshaynie ./2010/10/famille-de-bonnie. html _** Deuxième Photo ^^ .Enlevez les espaces ^^ .**_

_**Reviews ! **_

_**La bise :D . Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts et tous vos encouragement ! Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Lisou :( c'est regrettable j'aimais bien voir ses petites reviews pleines de toute sorte de question j'espère qu'elle va bien en tout cas . **_

_**A dès que je poste ma new fic's ou a Samedi . ^^ **_


	13. Epilogue

_**Helllloooooooo , everybody , alors nous y voilà enfin , l'épilogue ! :D Je voulais , fait un autre chapitre avant l'épilogue , mais rien n'est venue alors , trêve de Blabla voici votre épilogue avec diffèrent PDV :) . On se retrouve en bas . Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

* * *

><p><span>PDV : Alice .<span>

- WAAAYYAAAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAA ! C'est le grand jour ! Hurlais-je .

J'entendis plusieurs soupirs , ou gémissement pour certains venant des différentes chambres , bon maintenant , fallait que j'aille attrapée Bella pour la préparée pour LE grand jours , j'entrai dans leurs chambre , sans frappé , j'aurai peut-être dû frappée tout compte fait . Edward grogna de mécontentement , frustré que je les deranges lors de leur ' sport ' de chambre .

- Bon , c'est bon je doit la prèparée Ed , t'en profitera ce soir , Sa vaux également pour vous EMMETT ET ROSALIE ! Dis je en appuyant bien sur chaque mot .

- J'aimerais qu'on m'en dise autant mais non sa fit un semaine UNE SEMAINE , chuchota Jasper .

- Un soucis mon Jazzouu , dis-je .

- Heu non , non ma Liliyce . Dit-il .

Je pris Bella , fis un petit crochet par la chambre d'Em et Rose et pris Rose . Qui avait cessait ses petites activités . Après plus de trois heures a pomponnée Bella elle étais magnifique , elle a avait une coiffure simple avec des perles dans ses cheveux ,et un magnifique robe , qui avait également des perles …

PDV ; Edward .

Emmett essayais de me détendre comme il le pouvait mais la marche nuptial débuté déjà avec Lena au piano , tout étais passé si vite depuis Volterra ,Bella apparut plus éblouissante que jamais , dans un magnifique robe , qui lui allait a ravie , Marcus étais fier de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel , c'était comme symbolique , sa signifiait qu'il étais comme un père pour elle , une fois réunis je ne put m'empêcher de me rappeler combien j'avais de la chance , de l'avoir a mes cotés aujourd'hui , je l'admira encore quelques secondes avant que le prêtre , se racla la gorge , enfin prêtre étais un bien grand mot puisque la ou plutôt les personnes personne qui nous unissait n'étais autres que Demetri et Emmett , note pour moi même ne plus jamais parié contre ces deux là(_N/A : Surtout si vous voulez savoir comment ils en sont_ _n'hésité pas a demandé je vous ferez un petit bonus .=p ) . _

_PDV : Esmee . _

_E_lle étais magnifique , mon fils aussi , j'étais tellement heureuse de voir que touts mes enfants avait enfin trouvé l'amour et même mes petits enfants . ( _N/A ; Vous ne rever pas c'est bien un MES héhé , serais-ce un nouveau pouvoir de Bella ? Y'aurait-il un Le pacte 2 . JE SAIS PAS = D ) _

PDV : ? !

J'étais content dans ma petite robe blanche avec un gros nœud derrière j'avais jetée les fleurs en passant derrière Tata Bella , hoo ils se sont embrassaient tout le monde applaudit c'est mignon .

-Tu viens ma chérie ? Me demanda Ma maman .

-Oui , je pris la mains qu'elle me tendit .

Elle se dirigea vers Tata Bella et la pris dans ses bras .

-Félicitation ma Belle , lui dit-elle .

-Merci Rose . Souris Tata a maman .

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Se mouche disgracieusement dans un mouchoir * SSNIIIFFF *! C'est fini ! Bon bh merci a tous celle et ceux qui m'on suivie lors de cette fictions :) Si vous voulez un petit Bonus sur quoi que ce soit a propos de cette fics demandé sa sera avec joie que j'en ferais hein ! :) Je vous propose de me suivre sur Une amitié Ambigüe , je posterais un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine promis ^^ . J'allais oubliée des volontaires pour corrigé cette fic's ou quelques chapitre ? Maintenant qu'elle est terminer il ne manque plus qu'une bonne grosse correction envoyais moi un MSG ou dites moi en reviews le ou les chapitres que vous souhaité corrigé . <strong>_

_**Bonne nuit . **_

_**A la prochaine ( va y'avoir une suite ! Dès que j'ai fini un amitier ambiguë )**_

_**La Bise :D . **_


	14. Lancement de la deuxième partie du pacte

_**Hello les filles ! Bonne année ! Bon alors , non ce n'est pas une fausse joie enfin pas une totake fausse joie ! Je vous offres un petit bonus pour noël , je intégrerais au deuxième tome du ' Pacte' **_

_**pas trop de crise de foie pour ces fêtes de fin d'année ? Bon allé ! Je vous laisse lire les filles:D On se retrouve en bas .**_

_**Une rentrée au complet . ( Oublié l'épilogue ce moment viendera ce placé par la suite dans l'histoire:D )**_

_**PDV : Bella . **_

-Tu te rend compte ? Hein ! Hein ! Un peu plus d'un siècle ! Et nous revoilà , là ou tout a commencer ! Alors aujourd'hui ou doit déchirées ! Compris les filles ! S'exclama Alice .

Lorgnant un regard vers , Rose et Alex je vis a leur expression qu'on ressentait les même choses ,c'est à dire air blasé , semi pincé semi énervé faisant face à une Alice plus qu'excité e nous rabâchant la même chose depuis des jours , voir même des semaines , Jasper refusé de passé plus d'une heure dans le même périmètre qu'elle , ne pouvant se contenir face a sa joie démesurée , c'est là que je remerciée le nomade ayant étais doté du pouvoir d'utilisé ce que je souhaité , quand je le voulais , évitant les panaché entre toute ma panoplie de pouvoirs ..

-Les filles rappelez moi pourquoi ont a pas suivie les autres à la chasse ? Souffla Rose .

- Bah .. C'est pas comme si elle nous avaient obliger .. Souffla Alex .

Je retins difficilement un rire , se transformant en un bruit bizarre ..

-Vous m'écoutez les filles ? S'égosilla Alice .

-Oui , oui ma Lice ! Nous exclamèrent t-on en cœur_ **( Sa se dit ? Je sais pas .. HELLPPP MEE**_ )

Elle continua ses babillages pendant un laps de temps et fut stoppé par l'arrivé des autres ..

-ENNFFIIIIN ! Cria Rose .

Je gloussa et rejoignit Edward déjà en pleine partie avec un Emmett , encore une fois Emmett avait parié je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais qui , et une chose en engendre une autre , les voilà en pleine partie de Mario Carte (**_ En esperant que sa existe toujours dans un siècle !:D_** ) Un soufflement d'exaspération retentit dans la pièce les regards se dirigèrent vers une Alice les poing sur les hanches promettant une soufflante digne d'un jours de rentrée ou l'ont exauce pas les moindre de ses souhaits .

-Emmett , Edward , Rose , Bella ! Dois-je vous rappelez quelle jours nous sommes ? Dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux

-On sait Alice , ont est le jours de la rentrée et c'est hyper mega trop génial ..Récitammes tous d'une même voix monocorde .

Et je peut savoir ce que vous attendez là ? Allez ! Rose , Bella vous prenez Alex en passant et hop salle de bains de ma chambre ! Edward , Emmett vous prenez vos affaires sur vos lits et vous les mettez correctement ! On se rejoints là dans 30 minutes ! HOP HOP ! On se bouge ! Débita t'elle .

-Sorcière ! Souffla Emmett en passant .

..::..

La demi heure , de coiffage , habillage machinage bidulage fini , nous rejoigniment ( **_Sa se dit pas non plus hein ? :'(_** ) les gars au rez de chaussé , Rosalie affabulait d'un pantalon extra moulant en cuire mettant en valeur sa longueur de jambe infini avec des jimmy sh** rouge pétant , et un top au décolleté vertigineu , Alice la suivait , son air mutin accentué par un short et des petit ballerine d'une grande marque française et d'un petit tee-short classe et sobre , Alice faisait petite écolière sexy tout en restant normale . Alex étais vêtu d'un slim trouai à de multiples endroit et d'un sweet à capuche d'une grande équipe de foot les tout sur l'une de ses indémodables Doc Martens , j'étais la dérnière a descendre , habillé d'un blaser portait sur une blouse avec un slim noir et de chaussure au talon immense . Les garçons étaient assortie chemises clair sur jeans foncés . Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos maris respectif et vers la garage .

-On fait une voiture femmes , et une voiture hommes , décida Alice .

-Et pourquoi ? M'exclamais-je .

-Voyons Bella ! Sa fait plus classe ! Rigola t'elle en frappant dans ses mains .

-Et bein ! Allons-y en voitures séparées puisque sa fait plus classe , dis-je avec dédain en l'imitant .

Nous prîmes le hummer H2 jaune poussin d'Alice , acquis lors d'un mauvais pari avec Emmett elle avait du troquée sa porshe jaune contre un hummer de la même couleur , ce jours là elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais parié avec Emmett lorsque j'étais dans la parage pour bloquée son don , les gars ce contentèrent de prendre la porshe cayenne de Jasper .. le trajet se fit sous les monologues interminables d'Alice , qui m'épuisais au plus au point , bien que sa soit techniquement impossible elle y arrivait haut la main ! Une sur le parking ce fut le même cirque que toutes les autres fois , regard rivé sur nos voitures aux vitres teintées , Alice se gara en face de Jasper et dans une synchronie parfaite des deux coté ouverture des portes , et sortie de véhicule , sous le regard ébahie des autres élèves .Dans un déhanchée parfait nous rejoignîmes les gars et ont alla au secrétariat ..

-Bonjours ! Vous êtes les enfants du Dr CULLEN ! Voilà vos fiches , vos emploie du temps et bonne année à Forks High School !

J'étais skotchée ! Elle avait quoi ? La vingtaine , en apparence toute frêle et cette fille avait débitée son texte en moins d'un dixème de seconde ! Le rire d'Edward me sortit de mon skotchage .

-Arrête de te moqué de moi ! Soufflais-je .

-Mais oui Eddyshouuu ! Te moque pas d'elle ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait te faire .. Ou ne pas te faire .. Dit Emmett mystérieusement en haussant les sourcils .

-Et moi tu veut savoir ce que je ne vais pas te faire pendant les prochaines semaines a venir ? Souffla Rosalie .

-Mais … Mais ma Rosie , je rigolais ! Et moi …moi je t'aime , tu le sait sa ma Rose .. Bégaya t-il .

-Emmett … Commença t-elle .

Elle ne pu terminé , que la sonnerie marquant le début des cours se manifesta .

-Science . Lis-je sur ma fiche .

-Science . Répéta Rose .

-Idem dit Alex .

-Bah moi j'ai pas science ,bouda Alice .

-Ma libellule , c'est ma feuille que t'as là .. Dit Jasper amusé .

-Sa veut dire que j'ai science ! Dit-elle en saisissant sa feuille .

-Science , approuva-t-elle .Et vous les gars ?

-Maths , dirent-ils en même temps .

-On se retrouve a la cafèt' ! Dit-elle en embrassant Jasper .

J'avançai vers Edward et l'embrassa , il sourit contre mes lèvre tendit que a regret je me détachais de lui . Une fois en cours se fut la même chose , regards pas discret , approche encore moins discrète masque de froideur pour Rosalie , pour Alice c'était babillage incessant sur le nombre de jours que peu vivre un scarabée sans sa tête des qu'un garçons commençais a lui parlé , quand à Alex et moi , c'était plutôt chasse gardé maris jaloux ou y'avait toujours le plan gros balourd trop insistant d'ailleurs , il devenait un peu trop collant se ' Chase , capitaine du club de foot ' .

-Ho mon dieu ! Bella tu ne devrait pas lui parlé ! Tu sait très bien que Edward refuse que tu parle a d'autres garçons que ceux de la famille , dit Alexanne plus fort que de raison rappel toi ce qu'il a fait a Henri ! On as étaient obligé de changé de ville ! Reprit-elle toujours en haussant le ton pour être sur qu'ils avaient bien entendu .

Le ' Chase , capitaine de club de foot ' détala comme un lapin , Alexanne éclata de rire , rien qu'avec sa on allaient être tranquille au moins jusqu'au bal , les heures de cours s'enchaînèrent , et se fût l'heure de la cafèt' moment des plus comique car du coté autant que du coté des gars nous avions fait passé nos conjoints pour des jaloux compulsif ..

-Alors les filles ont a fait quoi cette année ?

-Tu as fait quelques chose à un certains Henri est on a était obligeaient de changé de ville , Emmett à enfermé l'homme de ménage du dernier lycée pour avoir dit bonjours a Rose , Jules à torturé le prof d'histoire pour avoir mi un smiley sur la copie d'Alex et Jasper laisse sortir Alice uniquement pour aller en cours n'importe quel garçons qui la regardais un peu trop , a fini par s'engageait dans l'armée tellement il l'a avaient harcelé ..

-Et nous ? Souris-je saisissant d'un plateau .

-Rosalie a noyé la reine du bal pour avoir osée demander a Emmett une danse , Alice empêche Japser de parlais a sa mère parce que elle le regarde dans le yeux , Alex à engagé un détective privé pour surveillé le moindre fait et geste de Jules quant à toi , tu à gardé la dernière secrétaire pendant des semaines dans notre cave pour m'avoir fait un clin d'œil .. Sourit-il se penchant pour m'embrasser langoureusement .

-Et vous allez pas faire sa devant tout le mo .. Commença Emmett .

-Tu fini ta phrase et la seule chose que tu pourra touché serra le grizzly , de ce soir que tu compte bouffer , tonna Rose en chuchotant de manière a ce que seule notre ouïe l'entende .

Emmett se dirigea vers , Jazz , Lice , Alex et Jules suivit de près par Edward , Rose et moi .

Nous prîmes places autour de notre table légendaire , les discussion aller bon train ..

-Vous venez les filles ? Je vais aux toilettes , dit Alice faisant les gros yeux .

J'aurais pu en rire si la gravité de son visage n'indiquait pas qu'il se tramait quelque chose . Nous la suivîmes donc docilement sous le regards étonné des gars qui savaient très bien que pour un vampire c'était tout à fait anormal d'aller au toilette mais bon , pour les humains sa fait une super couverture . Une fois la porte des toilettes , fin toilettes qui n'avaient que de nom , Alice la bloqua de son pied .

-Bella , j'ai eu une vision , c'était flou , vraiment flou , comme si la personne aurait ton pouvoir de bouclier , et cette fille elle accouchée ! Elle hurlée Bella ! C'était horrible .. Dit-elle perdant toute sa joie de vivre .

-En quoi sa nous concerne ..Demanda Alex .

-J'y viens Alex ! Justement , elle est comme toi ..

-Comment ça comme moi ?

-Elle à conçus avec un vampire ..

-Et moi ? Je viens foutre quoi là dedans ? S'exclama Rosalie .

-Mais laissez moi finir bon sang !Donc , j'ai imaginée toutes sortes de scènes , et elles se finissent toutes de la même manière , on arrive à temps pour l'enfant mais pas pour la femme , elle nous demande juste de retrouvé le père de l'enfant ! Et cette femme , son nom de famille c'est Brandon ! Comme moi ! C'est probablement une cousine , ou même une nièce éloignée . Termina Alice les yeux pleins d'espoirs vers nous .

-Alice , pourquoi nous en parlez qu'a nous ? Demandais-je doucement .

-Parce que dans toutes les visions ou j'ai essayée d'y incorporé les gars elle s'arrêtait net .Sur ce coup là les filles ont est seule .

-Y'a autres chose Alice , à aucun moment j'ai enlevée mon bouclier .

-Justement , c'est là que revient la théorie d'un possible lien parenté .

-Donc si je résume bien , t'a la vision d'un fille qui hurle comme une truie qu'on égorge en pleine accouchement d'un hibryde et a peine qu'elle à fini elle meurt nous demandant ses derniers souhait ?

-Et la transformation ? Tu y as pensé Lice , demandais-je ignorant le commentaire d'Alex .

-Je sais pas .. Impossible de savoir c'est comme si ton pouvoir refaisait son effet . Dit-elle songeuse .

-Bon , je propose qu'on y retourne , je vous met sous mon bouclier , et cette nuits je nous propulse toutes a Volterra Marcus et Caïus pourront certainement se penché avec nous sur tout sa .. Dis je .

-Non , plus ! Quand je dit qu'on est seul les filles ! C'est vraiment seule , tu nous y propulse si tu veut mais on devrait mené les recherches en solo .

J'acquiesçai , Alice débloqua les porte et nous rejoignîmes la cafèt' avec un éternelle sourire hypocrite au lèvres .La tache allait être rude , que nous , 4 filles , Léna ne nous serait d'aucune aide , étant en lune de miel aux caraïbes avec Jacke .. Cette histoire risqué de ne pas être simple du tout !

_**Et voilà les filles !:D Petit aperçus de ce ****_que_ sera la suite du pacte , donc je lance déjà l'appel ALERTE RECHERCHE BETA ! **_

_**Donc , je pense que d'ici quelques semaines ( deux trois que je prenne de l'avance ) je reprenderais officiellement la suite , qui sera publié sur une autre donc une nouvelle fic's j'ai pas encore trouvé le titre les filles des idée ? En vue de se qui risque de se passé ? Les filles j'ai un FB héhé bon allé je suis gentille je vous passe celui de FF et celle qui m'ajoutent et qui le souhait je leur passe mon personnel pour discutée ! **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Reviews ? **_

_**Cla' **_

_**http:(/).?id(=)100003301187526 Si le lien fonction pas faut enlevé les parenthèses sinon bah c'est Lidya Culle-Swan .  
><strong>_


End file.
